A través de sus ojos
by Afrodita1
Summary: Lo único que Harry Potter sabe es que luego de una poción fallida no ha despertado en su cuerpo: sino que en el de un gato muy anaranjado y peludo. Ahora vive en la casa de Hermione, siendo su fiel mascota y sin poder comunicarse de ninguna forma con ella. ¿Podrá salir de este grandísimo problema sin caer en el amor por ella?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy vengo con un fic nuevo, será corto probablemente de cuatro o cinco capitulos. La idea se me ocurrió después de ver un anime que cuenta el sentimiento que tiene su gato hacia su dueña y la manera que tiene de ver su vida: ve sus momentos felices, sus momentos malos, todo. Y pensé, ¿y si Harry tuviera la oportunidad de lo mismo?

Espero que les guste :)

Creditos a la imagen: Horrocruxmachine

* * *

A través de sus ojos

 **^..^**

Se sentía tan borracho que el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y sabía que en pocos minutos estaría vomitando como si la vida dependiera de ello. Escuchó la risa de Seamus y Dean, y varias palmaditas en la espalda. Últimamente se juntaban los tres a beber cada vez que tenían una noche libre, Harry se había encontrado disfrutando de su compañía más que nunca porque era el momento en que se sentía más ajeno de todos sus malditos problemas.

—¿Has visto lo sexy que se ha puesto Hermione? —les preguntó Dean sirviéndose otra copa, el azabache apenas podía mantenerse sentado pero aun así escuchó perfectamente sus palabras.

 _Hermione..._

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió como le arrebataban la poca alegría que tenía. Hace meses que se cruzaban en el Ministerio pero no se dirigían palabra, ambos demasiado orgullosos para ceder ante el otro.

—Oh, sí. Ron es muy afortunado, ¿no lo crees, Harry? —suelta Seamus arrebatándole la botella al otro moreno.

El elegido se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente aunque en realidad no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema. Ya no soportaba escuchar a la gente hablar de lo felices que eran Hermione y Ron, extrañamente comenzaba a molestarle y mucho.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡No me digas que nunca has pensado que está buenísima! —insiste su amigo sin poder creerlo.

—Hermione es como mi hermana —repitió por billonésima vez pero en aquel momento esas palabras sonaron tan vacías y desgastadas dentro de sí, como si la frase hubiera perdido sentido alguno.

Estaba pensándolo demasiado otra vez. Harry maldijo en voz baja y dio otro sorbo a su whiskey haciendo que un dolor agudo le taladrara la cabeza.

—Amigo, creo que ya es suficiente —suspiró Dean levantándose de la mesa y ayudándolo a levantarse. Siempre era el más sensato de los tres —. Te ayudaré a desaparecerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Oh... desaparecerse no le parecía una opción muy bonita en ese estado pero de todas formas asintió.

—¡Pero si la noche recién comienza! —se quejó Seamus levantando las botellas, se veía tan borracho como él, pero mucho más animado.

—Llevaré a Harry y luego vendré por ti. No hagas locuras cuando no esté —le advirtió el moreno y luego apareció en el departamento —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... —mintió el azabache apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina —. Ve a buscar a Seamus antes de que haga enojar a alguna chica.

Dean se rio —Y tú vete ya a la cama o terminarás durmiendo en el suelo, colega. Nos vemos la próxima.

Apenas su amigo se marchó, las náuseas no tardaron en abrumarlo. Harry corrió hacia el fregadero y vomitó gran parte de lo comido del día. Abrió el grifo y se limpió la boca entre jadeos. Hace mucho que no había bebido hasta ese extremo, se sentía tan mal que temía desmayarse en cualquier momento o vomitar hasta que no le quedara nada adentro.

" _¡No entiendo cómo puedes vivir tu vida así, Harry! ¡Nunca creí que serías uno de esos que viven solo de alcohol y mujeres!_ "

Harry comenzó a caminar aferrándose a lo que podía para poder llegar a su despacho.

" _¡¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a la Madriguera?! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no pasas tiempo con Ron y conmigo?! ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?!_ "

Abrió la puerta trastabillando y se lanzó hacia el cajón de pociones. Necesitaba algo que le sacara la borrachera y lo hiciera tener un buen sueño... Necesitaba algo que lo hiciera dejar de pensar... Se sentía tan triste de repente. Otra vez ese dolor en el pecho y la garganta, esa cosa insoportable que solo ella le podía ocasionar.

Tomó su copa y las dos pociones como pudo, para hacer esa mezcla tan eficiente que siempre le daba resultados. Sus manos temblaban, sus reflejos y su vista no ayudaban para nada, el trabajo se le hizo dificultoso.

" _¡Es mi vida, Hermione! ¡¿Es qué no lo puedes entender?! ¡Si tanto te molesta mi nuevo yo aléjate de mí de una buena vez por todas!_ "

« _No debería haber dicho eso_ » pensó Harry. La había alejado, la había perdido por esas estúpidas palabras, por sus estúpidos celos... Acercó la copa a sus labios, deseando que esa poción borrara aquellos dolorosos pensamientos, y luego todo se volvió negro...

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Se sentía demasiado cálido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en paz. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan reconfortante? Una mano le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente y él no podía dejar de ronronear.

 _¿Ronronear?_ Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con una escena que lo dejó completamente atónito. Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga de toda la vida estaba sentada en la cama y acariciándole el cabello. Le sonreía... ¡¿Qué rayos había pasado y cómo él estaba... ahí?!

—Buenos días, Crookshanks —le dijo la castaña suavemente y se levantó de la cama para arreglarse frente al espejo.

¿Crookshanks? Harry no salía de su asombro, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En el momento en que intentó levantarse de la cama, la verdad vino a él. Pudo sentir que en vez de dos patas, tenía cuatro, _¡cuatro!_

"Debo estar soñando" intentó decir y aquello terminó saliendo como un maullido. Hermione volteó y le sonrió.

—Debes tener hambre. Te daré el alimento en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

Su mejor amiga salió de la habitación tarareando una canción, y dejando a Harry completamente solo y asustado.

Bajó su mirada y vio que tenía unas patas peluditas y anaranjadas, muy gatunas. Soltó una maldición que volvió a salir como un maullido.

 _¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No!_

Saltó de la cama con una elasticidad y facilidad que lo sorprendió, y se subió al escritorio para poder verse al espejo. Lo que vio allí lo dejó sin habla: era el fiel retrato de Crookshanks, ese gato que Hermione había apreciado tanto desde las épocas de Hogwarts. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Tenía que ser un sueño, una alucinación por beber tanto la noche anterior, sino... ¿cómo se explicaba? ¡¿Y cómo carajo iba a salir de allí?! Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, su corazón gatuno latía con mucha fuerza.

—¡Crookshanks! ¡Ven! —exclamó Hermione desde la otra habitación.

Debía decirle a Hermione de alguna manera lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo! Saltó con gracia hacia el suelo y camino rápidamente con sus patitas hasta llegar a la cocina.

Ella estaba allí, tan hermosa como siempre, con el cabello recogido en una coleta improvisada y un delantal puesto. Le sonrió, de una forma que hace mucho no veía, de tal manera que lo dejó inmóvil en el lugar, sin saber qué hacer.

Le señaló el plato de gato que había en un costado, que se encontraba rebosando de comida, pero le hizo caso omiso.

"Hermione, ¡soy Harry! ¡No entiendo que es lo que sucedió pero estoy en el cuerpo de tu gato!" exclamó pero volvió a salir como largos maullidos, los cuales hicieron a Hermione fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Crookshanks? ¿Estás enfermo? —le preguntó preocupada inclinándose hacia él y tomándole la carita.

Otra vez se encontró ronroneando, ¡no podía tener control de ello! Es que tenerla tan cerca y tocándolo se sentía tan agradable que el sonido salía solo.

 _¡Concéntrate, Harry!_ Se regañó a sí mismo _¡Enfócate!_

Si Hermione no podía entenderlo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tal vez... si podía llegar hasta su casa podría encontrar la forma de volver a la normalidad, con su varita, ¡o con lo que sea! ¿Verdad?

Harry miró hacia arriba y notó que la ventana estaba abierta. Era su oportunidad. No esperó más y saltó sobre la mesa para luego hacer una salida triunfal hacia afuera.

—¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione sorprendida —. ¡Ven aquí!

Se encontró caminando por los techos de las casas vecinas, todavía podía recordar el camino hacia su casa, era bastante lejos pero si prestaba atención podría llegar. Vio a su mejor amiga salir de su casa rápidamente y seguirlo desde la acera entre gritos. Se sintió mal por ella, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?

—¡Ven aquí gato malo! —exclamó llamando la atención de varios vecinos —. ¡Ven aquí ahora!

Pero Harry no podía hacerle caso, no en ese estado, necesitaba volver a su cuerpo si no quería volverse loco, porque la idea de quedarse en ese cuerpo peludo y anaranjado lo aterraba. Dio un salto para pasarse al siguiente techo, sin sentir nada de miedo, como si fuera natural, algo que le pareció increíble. Hermione seguía corriendo con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, tenía que perderla de vista antes de que lo pudiera atrapar...

—¡Crookshanks!

Saltó a uno de los jardines y antes de que pudiera continuar su camino, unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron. Harry maulló sorprendido.

—¡Gracias Ben! —exclamó la castaña llevándose las manos al pecho.

 _¿Ben?_ Harry levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre de ojos azules y bastante musculoso, que miraba a Hermione de una forma que no le gustaba para nada.

Harry fue pasado de sus brazos a los de la castaña, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

—De nada, Mione.

 _¡¿Mione?! ¡¿Se atrevía a llamarla Mione?! ¡¿Quién era ese muggle infeliz?!_

—Nunca ha intentado escapar de casa —suspiró ella tristemente —. Es extraño...

—Es normal en los gatos, a veces _Mishu_ desaparece por días.

¿ _Mishu_? Harry comenzó a sentirse muy molesto y un bufido de gato salió de su boca.

—¡Oye! ¡Estás portándote muy mal hoy! —lo regañó Hermione mirándolo severamente —. Nos vemos pronto, Ben, y gracias nuevamente.

—Cuídate, Mione.

Otro bufido más de parte de Harry al escucharlo llamarla así.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? —murmuró Hermione entre dientes mientras caminaban hacia su casa otra vez.

¡Quería salir de ese cuerpo ya! ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que soportarlo? ¡Estaba ronroneando solo por estar entre sus brazos! ¡Quería ser capaz de controlar sus emociones otra vez!

La bruja entró al departamento y dejó a Harry en el suelo.

—No volverás a escaparte nunca más —dijo señalándolo con el dedo y luego comenzó a cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas con seguro —. Me iré a trabajar y no harás nada malo mientras no esté, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de tomar su bolso, Hermione abandonó el departamento, dejando a Harry en un completo desorden mental.

Encerrado en un departamento. Sin poder hablar. Y como si fuera poco, en el cuerpo de un gato anaranjado y peludo.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? No tenía ni la más remota idea.

 **...Continuará...**

 **^..^**


	2. Chapter 2

Para los que me preguntaron de que anime surgió esta idea fue con _Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko: Everything Flows,_ un anime muy dulce que se lo recomiendo a todos :)

En fin, gracias por todo los comentarios y el apoyo que ha comenzado a tener este fic.

A leer :3

* * *

Capítulo 2

 **^..^**

El estómago de Harry rugía de hambre. Era tanto el que sentía que había considerado comer el alimento de gato, pero su honor se lo había prohibido. ¿A qué debía saber? El mago sacudió la cabeza de asco de tan solo imaginarlo. ¿Y si Dean o Seamus se enteraban de alguna forma? ¡Ni siquiera podía imaginar todas las bromas que le harían! ¡Hasta el día que muriera!

Había pasado un día de aquella loca transformación. Hacía veinticuatro horas que estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo peludo y gordo. Lo peor de todo era que Hermione no había entendido ninguna de sus señales, ya no sabía qué hacer para que la castaña entrara en razón. Aun así no la culpaba, si hubiera sido al revés nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su mejor amiga pudiera estar en el cuerpo de su mascota.

Había muchos problemas en la mente de Harry, no tenía idea de donde estaba su cuerpo, como podía revertir lo que estaba sucediendo o como rayos escapar de Hermione luego de la fallida huida. Pero en ese instante el problema más grande y que debía solucionar antes de volverse loco era el de su apetito.

Hermione se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en la habitación, dándole la posibilidad perfecta de realizar su emboscada. Harry sabía perfectamente que su mejor amiga guardaba unas deliciosas galletas en la alacena.

Era su oportunidad.

Harry saltó a la mesa y de la mesa a la mesada. Allí era donde se le ponía algo difícil, tenía que saltar la fila de platos para terminar sobre la caja de cubiertos y así llegar a la puerta de la alacena. Un error y los platos terminarían estrellados en el suelo, despertando a la furiosa Hermione.

Después de un momento de visualizar su objetivo, tomó valentía y luego de dar un gran impulso saltó. Gracias a Merlín no le fue mal, se encontró sobre la caja al instante, algo que le dio la facilidad para pararse en dos patas y abrir la puertita de la alacena. La lata de galletas entró en su visión, haciéndole relamerse los labios gatunos, pero no iba a ser tan fácil, claro: la lata tenía una tapa que cubría las galletas. Debía deshacerse de ella para comer.

Sentía tanta hambre que creía que iba a morir, necesitaba apresurarse o colapsaría en cualquier momento. Ya no tenía sus útiles dedos humanos pero tenía su hocico, así que comenzó a moverlo contra el recipiente para sacar la tapa.

 _Vamos... Vamos... tu puedes Harry..._

¡Las galletas quedaron libres al fin! Era tanta su felicidad que Harry olvidó que debía mantener el equilibrio. Intentó sostenerse de la lata. Mala decisión. Cayó hacia atrás estrellándose contra los platos que no tardaron en romperse en el suelo con un horrible sonido.

 _¡Crash!_

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Hermione correr hacia allí, con los cabellos despeinados y mirándolo muy furiosa.

—¡Crookshanks! ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?! —gritó como loca.

Hace mucho que el azabache no veía a su mejor amiga tan enojada. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un " _Miau_ ". Aun así, como era de esperar, la bruja no suavizó su expresión, sino que comenzó a acercarse a toda velocidad, tropezándose con varias galletas en el camino.

Iba a alcanzarlo. Harry se llenó de miedo y saltó de la mesada para comenzar a correr y pasar entre las piernas de su mejor amiga, que torpemente intentó atraparlo.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas gato malo?! —exclamó mientras escapaba hacia el living. Hermione no dudó en perseguirlo y Harry no dudó en escapar, ¡¿Qué era lo que le iba a hacer?! ¡No quería averiguarlo!

Saltó al sofá, del sofá a la mesita de té, intentando escapar de los brazos de Hermione que amenazaban con atraparlo y darle un castigo.

—¡Quédate quieto, Crookshanks! —lo regañó cuando estuvo a punto de atraparlo en el comedor, pero Harry no quiso hacerle caso, ¡la cara que tenía su amiga daba mucho miedo!

Después de un largo momento de correr por toda la casa, finalmente el gato quedó atrapado entre la puerta cerrada del baño y Hermione. No había dónde escapar. La miró con ojitos dulces, una habilidad que no sabía cómo había adaptado. La vio titubear por un momento, pero al final no logró tener efecto porque lo tomó en brazos y lo encerró en la habitación.

—¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho, Crookshanks! —la escuchó maldecir desde la cocina con voz exhausta mientras se oía como juntaba los platos rotos —. ¡¿Desde cuándo te comportas tan mal?!

 _¡No soy Crookshanks!_ deseaba gritar pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Se subió a la cama de su amiga y se recostó allí, sintiéndose arrepentido por lo mal que había hecho su jugada y por causarle tantos problemas a su mejor amiga. Luego de aquello no le quedaría otra opción que comer la apestosa comida para gatos.

Media hora después, Hermione abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Harry bajó las orejitas y su mirada, como cualquier mascota cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo, preparándose para escuchar otro sermón.

—¿No te has hecho daño, verdad? —le preguntó acercándose y sentándose junto a él. Harry levantó su mirada y para su sorpresa, descubrió que cualquier rastro de enojo se había borrado del rostro de Hermione, se veía realmente preocupada. Tomó una de sus patitas y la revisó, hizo lo mismo con las otras, con tanta dulzura que Harry comenzó a ronronear otra vez. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados cuando le rascó la panza, se sentía tan... bien. Hermione le dio una sonrisa al fin. Se veía tan bonita por las mañanas...

—No debería consentirte así luego de todo el desastre que hiciste en la cocina, pero de todas formas te daré atún. Eso sí, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer travesuras, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuso tocando su nariz cariñosamente.

 _Atún_. Eso no se oía para nada mal.

Al instante, se levantó de la cama y siguió a su amiga a la cocina. La observó colocar la comida en un recipiente y dejárselo en el suelo, Harry casi se lanzó a el. Gracias a Merlín, estaba bastante bueno.

Minutos después, una lechuza picoteó la ventana y Hermione la abrió para poder tomar la carta. Al terminar de leerla, su rostro de decepción fue tan notorio que Harry se sintió curioso, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? La vio suspirar y dejar la carta sobre la mesa para luego tomar su abrigo y su bolso.

—Me voy a trabajar, adiós Crookshanks —se despidió con voz triste. Apenas cerró la puerta, Harry saltó hacia la mesa para poder descubrir de qué se trataba el mensaje. Pudo distinguir rápidamente la desprolija letra de Ron:

" _Lo siento Mione, ha surgido trabajo, no podré ir a buscarte. Esta noche cenaremos en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo compensaré._

 _Ron._ "

¿Su amigo iría aquella noche a visitarla? Esa idea le disgustó demasiado, no tendría otra opción que verlos acaramelados toda la noche. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba y le sorprendía era la expresión de Hermione antes de irse. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas entre los dos?

Nunca se hubiera imaginado cuánto.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Si había creído que con el estómago lleno podría encontrar una solución más rápido, se había equivocado. Harry se la pasó sentado junto a la ventana mirando hacia la calle, a ese mundo exterior que en ese momento parecía gigante. No tenía idea de cómo escapar, de que hacer en una situación así. Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo que quería gritar.

¿Alguien notaría su ausencia? Quería creer que sí, aunque a veces solía faltar al trabajo dos o tres días cuando se sentía demasiado estresado con todo, así que al Ministerio no le parecería extraño que no se presentara, ¿Y Dean y Seamus? Habían dicho que tendrían una semana ocupada aunque Harry no perdía las esperanzas de que fueran a buscarlo para ir a beber. ¿Qué encontrarían allí? ¿Su cuerpo desfallecido? ¿Lo darían por muerto? Todas esas preguntas llenaron su cabeza hasta asustarlo, no quería pasar el resto de su vida siendo un gato y sin poderse comunicar con nadie. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Ben pasó caminando por la acera y al verlo en la ventana, levantó un brazo y lo saludó alegremente, haciendo que Harry soltara un bufido furioso. Saber que ese idiota vivía solo a unas casas de Hermione hacía que cada pelo de su pelaje se erizara, ese tipo no le gustaba para nada.

Hermione llegó a casa una hora después y al encontrarlo sobre su cama le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Te has aburrido mucho, gatito? —le preguntó y no dudó en acercarse y rascarle entre las orejas. Parecía que su humor había cambiado notablemente, y Harry notó por qué cuando vio un pequeño ramo de rosas sobresalir de su bolso.

¿Así que Ron había usado el típico truco muggle para hacerla sentir mejor? ¿Y Hermione había caído? Aquello lo dejó desconcertado, tratándose de su amiga era tan extraño...

La castaña dejó sus cosas a un lado y Harry la siguió con la mirada. Observó cómo se desataba la coleta hasta dejar que su cabello quedara suelto, como soltaba un suspiro de alivio al sacarse los tacones luego de una larga jornada de trabajo... Se perdió tanto en ella, en la manera en que se movía, en sus acciones y en sus suspiros que no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa. Al ver que ya no tenía puesta su camisa y su sostén de encaje quedaba a la vista, Harry rápidamente apartó la mirada.

 _¡Por Merlín! ¡Si Hermione se entera en algún futuro sobre esto me matará!_

Su corazoncito latía tan fuerte que temía que lo escuche, escondió su rostro entre sus patitas y la voz de Seamus taladró su mente una vez más:

"¡Vamos Harry! ¡No me digas que nunca has pensado que está buenísima!"

 _¡No! No voy a mirar, no voy a..._

Sus ojos se levantaron inevitablemente y el mago pudo presenciar como su mejor amiga comenzaba a desabrocharse el sostén. Si continuaba mirando el espejo le daría un reflejo que probablemente quedaría grabado para toda su vida, la idea le atraía tanto que se sentía enojado consigo mismo. Pero su respeto hacia ella era más grande que sus estúpidos deseos primitivos, así que volvió a esconder su carita entre sus patas, planeando estar así hasta que todo terminara. Lo que no se esperaba era que comenzaría a ronronear.

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición..._

Escuchó como Hermione se acercaba a él, cada paso era como una sentencia de muerte. ¡¿Justo en ese momento tenía que ponerse mimoso?! ¡No podía verla desnuda! ¡Sabía que si luego se enteraba su vida se volvería un infierno, Hermione nunca se lo perdonaría! Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando su amiga tomo su carita entre sus manos y le dio un beso en su cabecita.

—Ahora estoy retrasada, pero cuando termine la cena te daré mimos, Crookshanks —le sonrió y luego caminó hacia el baño.

 _La vio._

Harry se quedó inmóvil en aquella cama mientras escuchaba como Hermione prendía la ducha y comenzaba muy desafinada a cantar una canción.

Tragó saliva intentando recomponerse, pero su corazón alocado parecía no querer cooperar. Había visto cientos de mujeres desnudas, ¿entonces por qué...?

 _Ah..._ La imagen de sus pechos volvía una y otra vez a su mente, se encontró pensando en la redondez de ellos, en lo suave que se veía su piel y...

 _Estoy jodido._

Maullando, Harry rodó en la cama una y otra vez desesperado, deseando tener su varita para poder lanzarse un _Obliviate_ , ¡la situación lo estaba sacando de quicio! Es que... su amiga realmente se ganaba el apodo de " _mujer sexy_ " entre los hombres del Ministerio. Su cuerpo realmente era...

 _No puedes hacerle esto a Hermione, no puedes hacerle esto a Hermione..._ Se repitió mil veces y en pocos minutos su mejor amiga salió del baño enroscada en una toalla. Cerró los ojos al instante decidiendo fingir estar dormido, pero segundos después el alto volumen de la música lo aturdió tanto que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Gracias a Merlín, Hermione ya se encontraba vestida. Estaba frente al espejo, peinándose y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción. De vez en cuando gritaba alguna frase a la par del cantante, haciéndole caras y poses al espejo. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga podía actuar así, la situación era tan graciosa que Harry hubiera reído si no estuviera en ese cuerpo animal.

Vio cómo se pintaba esos bonitos labios de rojo y como intentaba delinearse los ojos, parecía tener un gran problema con el delineador, notó que se corregía varias veces el maquillaje con algodón, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a pintarse como las demás chicas. Aquello le pareció adorable.

No pudo evitar pensar que lo que había dicho Dean era cierto, Ron era muy afortunado por tener a Hermione a su lado, realmente ella daba lo mejor de sí para verse bonita, para que todo saliera perfecto. Y reforzó ese pensamiento cuando la vio cocinar en la cocina.

Se sentó a un lado de ella y la observó hacer todo, colocar el pavo en el horno, preparar una ensalada con verduras y especias... La casa se llenó de un aroma delicioso, y Harry no pudo recordar la última vez que había comido algo tan elaborado, ya que últimamente al estar solo vivía de pizza y cerveza.

Cuando la comida estuvo completamente lista, Hermione colocó un mantel bonito sobre la mesa y los utensilios para comer. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía que ya era la hora de que Ron llegara.

Harry se recostó en la silla de al lado, cerca de ella. Se veía tan bonita que dejó sus ojos puestos en ella todo el rato, en ese vestido negro y corto que terminaba por arriba de sus rodillas, en sus aretes brillantes, en su carita maquillada perfectamente, en su cabello largo y castaño que se veía más brillante que nunca...

¿Sabía lo bonita que se veía? A Harry le hubiera gustado decirle lo perfecta que se veía esa noche.

Pensó en Ron, se iría a la habitación cuando llegara, les daría privacidad, no quería meterse en sus asuntos aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era que iba a pasar después de la cena. Escuchar a sus dos amigos haciendo el amor le daba escalofríos, no podía ni siquiera... pensarlo. ¿Sería inevitable, verdad? Con Hermione así de bonita probablemente ningún hombre dudaría en...

 _Ah._ Tenía que controlar sus pensamientos... por Hermione, por él.

Los minutos corrieron hasta que pasó una hora. La sonrisa preciosa de Hermione se fue borrando poco a poco hasta no dejar rastros. Sus ojos se veían muy enojados y apretaba sus labios como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

Harry, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿de verdad no iba a venir? Su amiga se había esforzado tanto... ¿y la iba a dejar plantada?

 _Maldito hijo de puta..._

Hermione tomó los cubiertos y los lanzó contra la pared en un ataque de furia, sobresaltándolo.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Idiota! —gritó levantándose de la silla a la cual pateó con fuerza —. ¡Te mataré Ron Weasley!

Ese sollozo que Hermione había contenido por tanto tiempo salió de su boca en un terrible sonido, y luego caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación. Harry no dudó en seguirla, y cuando entró al dormitorio la encontró sobre la cama, abrazando con fuerza la almohada para ahogar su llanto. Aquella imagen era tan triste que el mago se quedó inmóvil por un momento, su amiga siempre había sido tan fuerte, era tan extraño verla así... Saber que Ron era siempre el responsable de esas lágrimas lo llenó de ira, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de lastimarla así?

Saltó hacia la cama y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse junto a ella, intentando darle calor, reconfortarla de alguna manera. Hermione continúo llorando un buen rato más, abrazándose a su gatito anaranjado.

—Lo odio... lo odio tanto... —susurró contra su pelaje —. No voy a perdonarlo más... Nunca más...

Las últimas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Hermione se quedó en silencio, nada se escuchaba en aquella habitación excepto el ronroneo de Harry al sentir las caricias de su amiga. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos café de ella, su maquillaje se había corrido por las lágrimas y su rostro aún se veía triste y mojado.

Había escuchado tantas cosas en el Ministerio, sobre lo felices que eran sus dos amigos, sobre lo cariñosos que se veían... ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que todo era una mentira? ¿Cómo no pudo ser capaz de preguntarle a su amiga como se sentía?

Se dio cuenta de que en ese último tiempo no había sido un buen amigo para ella, que era verdad todo lo que le había recriminado hace unos meses, solo había pensado en sí mismo, había sido egoísta y se había alejado de todos. Hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas poderle decir " _Lo siento_ ", decirle que desde ese momento siempre estaría para ella, pero como nada pudo salir de su boca, se limitó a colocar una patita en su mejilla.

Hermione sonrió ante aquel dulce gesto.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró y Harry supo que tal vez, transmitirle sus sentimientos no era tan difícil después de todo.

 **...Continuará...**

 **^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **^..^**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Todavía seguía en la misma posición en la que se durmió, con su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, siendo su gato peludo y naranja. La esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un largo y catastrófico sueño desapareció, todo había sido cierto. Se había convertido en gato y su mejor amiga estaba pasando un mal momento con Ronald, a quien Harry intentaría asesinar si llegaba a recuperar su cuerpo otra vez. No podría perdonarle nunca lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione.

Al levantar la mirada descubrió que ella ya estaba despierta, aun con el maquillaje corrido y con aquel bonito vestido que ya se encontraba arrugado.

¿Cuándo se había despertado? ¿Tan poco había dormido? No le gustaba para nada verla así, tan destruida como aquellos días en la tienda, donde Ron se había comportado como un idiota. La historia se volvía a repetir, y Harry esta vez ya no podía levantarse y sacarla a bailar, o incluso decirle algunas palabras para intentar levantarle el humor.

Sintiéndose inútil, dio un saltito hasta posarse sobre el estómago de Hermione, se recostó allí y la miró con sus grandes ojos, haciéndola sobresaltar pero finalmente reír.

—¿Quieres matarme del susto? —se quejó ella con una gran sonrisa y le acarició dulcemente la cabeza, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos ronroneando —. ¿Sabes? Hoy faltaré al trabajo y me quedaré aquí contigo.

Harry se sorprendió ante aquella idea, a pesar de que sabía que su amiga se encontraba mal, faltar al trabajo era una opción que a Hermione Granger nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza. La tristeza que debía estar sintiendo debía de ser muy fuerte como para decidir algo así. Quiso creer que era lo mejor, tal vez un día de descanso le vendría muy bien después de semanas y semanas ininterrumpidas. ¿Verdad?

—Calentaré el pavo y lo comeremos, supongo que un poco no te hará mal.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se colocó la ropa que siempre usaba dentro de casa, y luego se dedicó a calentar la comida. Para sorpresa de Harry, su amiga arrastró el televisor muggle hasta el dormitorio y trajo los platos para comer con él en la cama.

—Hace tanto que no veo televisión... —suspiró Hermione tomando el control y cambiando de canal, intentando encontrar algo.

Harry se encontró con el mismo pensamiento, ¿hace cuánto que no veía algún programa o película? Probablemente la última vez había sido con los Dursley.

La castaña pasó varias películas románticas, de las cuales refunfuñó y terminó optando por una vieja película de vaqueros de la cual Harry no tenía idea el nombre.

Disparos, muertes y maldiciones dominaron la habitación durante dos horas y media, haciéndolos a ambos bostezar. Harry terminó recostado panza arriba y enroscado en las piernas de Hermione mientras que ella comía sus galletas de chocolate aferrada a una de sus almohadas.

—No puedo creer que el protagonista haya muerto, ¿qué clase de película es esta? —suspiró Hermione y Harry le hizo ojitos otra vez —. No puedo darte galletas, sabes que te hace mal lo dulce... ¡demasiado que te di pavo!

Ojitos otra vez y la castaña se rindió, dándole un pequeño trozo. Harry lo tomó y le lamió varias veces los dedos con su lengua rasposa, haciéndola destornillar de risa. Le encantaba hacerla reír, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su risa, la forma en que sus ojos se hacían más chiquitos y sus labios se curvaban hasta mostrar esa blanca dentadura. Cada vez que ella lo hacía, Harry olvidaba todos sus problemas y se sentía en paz, en casa...

Necesitaba tener más de esa risa, quería que ella también se olvidara de sus problemas así que caminó rápidamente hasta encontrar su mano y comenzó a mordisquear sus dedos suavemente, dejándose llevar por ese instinto juguetón que cada gato del mundo tenía.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y comenzó a jugar con él, pellizcando su panza peluda y tocándole la nariz, haciéndolo estornudar repetidas veces. En una de esas, Harry rodó para intentar evitar que la castaña lo pellizcara otra vez y calló de la cama con un golpe fuerte.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una sonrisa —¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Estás bien, Crookshanks?

Gracias a su nuevo cuerpo elástico, Harry se levantó sin sentir ningún dolor, y volvió a saltar en la cama para volver a atacar, pero antes de que aquello ocurriera alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hermione... Ábreme por favor —se escuchó la voz de Ron.

¿Se atrevía a volver después de lo que había hecho? Harry no podía creerlo, levantó la mirada y vio como la sonrisa de Hermione fue desvaneciéndose.

No quería verla triste otra vez, por Merlín no...

—Hermione, sé que fue malo de mi parte no haber venido ayer...

Con cada palabra que Ron agregaba Harry sentía que las ganas de matarlo aumentaban cada vez más, si estuviera en su cuerpo... si tuviera sus manos...

La castaña se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Vete de aquí, Ron. No quiero verte —soltó severamente y el pelirrojo dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—¡Ábreme, Hermione! —gritó enojado —. ¡Necesito que me escuches!

—¡Vete! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo puedes entender?!

—¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Ayer me surgió algo importante! ¡Tienes que creerme! —exclamó desesperado en un tono tan violento que a Harry no le gustó para nada.

—¡¿Algo importante?! ¡¿Hay otra, no es cierto?! —gritó ella con los ojos cargados de odio.

—¡Eres la única para mí, Hermione! ¡¿Cómo podría haber otra?! —se defendió y volvió a patear la puerta otra vez —¡Ábreme! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, Ron gritándole y pateando la puerta como un maldito maníaco y Hermione sosteniéndola del otro lado para evitar que entre, sus ojos tan tristes y decepcionados de una manera que nunca había visto antes. ¿Cuándo había sido que su mejor amigo se había convertido en un monstruo? ¿Desde cuándo las cosas estaban tan mal entre ellos? Hermione se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y buscó su celular del bolsillo. La vio marcar un número rápidamente mientras las lágrimas caían rápidamente por su rostro.

—Harry... contéstame, por favor... —suplicó en un susurro y repitió aquella frase tantas veces, marcando su número una y otra vez que a Harry se le rompió el corazón. Nadie contestaría, porque él estaba allí, metido en ese cuerpo inservible. Estaba tan cerca y no podía hacer nada por ella...

—Harry... —sollozó tapándose el rostro con la mano. Él se acercó y se subió a su regazo, queriendo demostrarle que estaba allí, acompañándola. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. La escuchó contar hasta tres intentando relajarse y luego marcó otro número.

—Hola George, necesito tu ayuda —dijo y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar fuerte, la voz se le quebró al escuchar al pelirrojo preguntarle que sucedía —. Ron está afuera de mi casa, se ha descontrolado y... y no sé qué hacer. ¿Podrías venir a buscarlo?

Luego de cortar, Hermione se aferró a su gatito y ambos esperaron. George no tardó en llegar y gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano. Ron le discutió por un largo tiempo y al final una caída en seco se escuchó.

—Hermione... —la voz suave de Angelina atravesó la puerta —. George ya se lo ha llevado, ¿puedes abrirme?

Harry miró a su mejor amiga. Estaba en un estado tan deprimente que la vio dudar por un momento pero ante la insistencia de su amiga, terminó levantándose y abriéndole la puerta. Angelina la abrazó al instante y el mago las observó sintiéndose más aliviado. No había podido ser él quien la abrazara y la ayudara así, pero George y Angelina no habían dudado en socorrerla. No estaba sola, sus amigos la seguían queriendo tanto como siempre.

—Ron tiene a otra, él lo niega, pero sé que es cierto... —soltó tragándose un sollozo —. Hace más de un mes que ha estado desapareciendo... y ayer se me acabó la paciencia. Pero... nunca creí que se descontrolaría así.

—Oh, linda. Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que está pasando, ustedes dos se veían tan... bien.

Hermione sonrió con amargura —Tal vez siempre me estuve engañando... ¿no lo crees?

Angelina la abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione decidió seguir faltando al trabajo y quedarse en casa. George y los demás se aseguraron de que Ron se mantuviera lejos, algo que a Harry lo alivió muchísimo. Lo que le preocupaba era ella, los primeros días no salió de la cama, incluso la escuchó llorar por las noches. El mago se encontró estando cerca de ella todo el tiempo, siguiéndola a la cocina cada vez que buscaba algo para comer... Sentía esa necesidad de acompañarla siempre, de no dejarla sola ni un momento. Estaba tan enfocado en verla mejorar que hasta se olvidó de encontrar una solución a su problema, le dejó de importar su cuerpo, o el hecho de tener que comer alimento para gato. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus cuatro patas, hasta de su silencio porque lo único que necesitaba era mantenerse junto a ella.

Luego de un par de días, Hermione volvió a cantar en la ducha su canción favorita. A pesar de que era un gesto muy pequeño, Harry sintió demasiada alegría. Dedujo que era un buen signo, y luego descubrió que sí, porque la castaña comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco, a volver a ser ella misma.

—El día está tan soleado... me pregunto si estará bien ponerte una correa y sacarte a pasear —suspiró Hermione una semana después de la aparición de Ron. No había salido de casa desde ese día, así que a Harry le pareció una estupenda idea —. Pero supongo que eso solo lo disfrutan los perros, ¡que tonterías estoy diciendo! —se arrepintió rápidamente y tomó un libro para leer.

El mago sospechó que todavía no estaba segura de salir. Necesitaba convencerla, así que se subió sobre ella, impidiéndole leer.

—Otra vez comportándote extraño —lo regañó entre suspiros —. ¿Puedes bajarte?

No hubo respuestas de parte de él.

—¡Quiero leer!

Sus ojos anaranjados continuaron mirándola fijamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien! —exclama levantándose de la cama y sacándose el pijama de repente. Harry tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada una vez más, aunque por dentro tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Minutos después, Hermione estaba lista para salir, con su ropa y zapatillas deportivas. Se veía tan bonita que a Harry se le escapó un maullido.

—¿No vas a intentar escaparte? —le preguntó preocupada colocándole un collar y la correa —. Tú compañía me hace tan bien... a veces siento que eres el único que me comprende.

 _No me escaparé nunca más, Hermione_ quería decirle, no la dejaría, y menos en ese momento donde ella más necesitaba a Crookshanks. La castaña se acercó con una sonrisa y depositó un suave beso en su cabecita.

El corazoncito de Harry latió rápido y sorprendido mientras el suave ronroneo volvía una vez más para torturarlo. Ese cálido beso lo transportó a aquella vez en la estación de tren, dónde Hermione se había atrevido a darle uno similar. A pesar de los años, y el cuerpo, los sentimientos fueron los mismos, como si un dulce cosquilleo se extendiera hasta su corazón.

 _Joder, que alguien me ayude._

—Vamos, Crookshanks. ¡A pasear!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hace mucho que Harry no había tenido un paseo tan agradable. La primavera estaba en su punto máximo, y eso se hacía notar en el parque, en cada flor y cada vez que la brisa cálida hacía mover el cabello de su mejor amiga.

Decir que se veía hermosa bajo el sol era poco. El rostro de Hermione cambió por completo a medida que recorrían el bonito parque y cualquier cansancio en su cuerpo desapareció, era como si por un momento hubiera logrado olvidar todos los malos momentos que había vivido.

Harry caminó en todo momento a su lado, hasta que Hermione se recostó jadeante en una banca. La vio suspirar y quejarse por el calor. El sudor corría completamente por su cuerpo y el mago que aún no se acostumbraba a su olfato desarrollado, se sorprendió cuando el dulce aroma de la castaña lo golpeó. Esa mezcla de sudor, a la piel de Hermione y a su shampoo casi lo volvió loco.

Como si no fuera suficiente, la bruja estiró sus brazos y su sudadera se deslizó un poco hacia arriba. Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en la piel brillante de su vientre, observaron el dulce recoveco de su ombligo...

 _Deja de pensar así o perderás la cabeza..._

Gracias a Merlín la música del carrito de helados comenzó a sonar y su dueña... ¡es decir, Hermione!, no dudó en levantarse para ir a comprar.

Hermione comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso mientras comía alegremente su helado. Saludó a varias personas en el camino las cuales Harry no conocía, y hasta comenzó a tararear una canción.

El mago se sentía cansado también, pero no quería llegar a casa ante la posibilidad de que su mejor amiga perdiera ese buen humor. No quería que se acuerde más de él, deseaba tanto que Ronald Weasley saliera de su cabeza, que dejara de sufrir por ese infeliz.

Cuando llegaron a su calle, Harry bufó al ver a Ben regando las plantas de su jardín delantero, no tardó en percatarse de la llegada de Hermione. Era obvio que de alguna manera el tipo la detendría para tener cualquier estúpida conversación con ella. ¡La forma en que la miraba lo hacía querer arrancarle los ojos con un _Carpe Retractum_!

—¡Hermione! —exclamó y la castaña que había estado distraída, lo miró sorprendida.

—Hola, Ben. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, la cual él se la devolvió al instante. Harry odió con todas sus fuerzas su dentadura blanca y perfecta.

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Has ido a caminar? —Al tener el asentimiento de su vecina continuó: —. El día está precioso por eso he salido con Mishu a regar las plantas.

Mishu. Sus ojos viajan hacia abajo y por primera vez se encuentra con un gato anaranjado de la misma raza que Crookshanks, solo que parece ser una hembra. La gata no tarda en fulminarlo con la mirada, desafiante.

—Por Merlín, es tan hermosa... —dice Hermione inclinándose y acariciándola —. ¿Ya han logrado hacerse buenos amigos?

—Sí, es una gran compañera. Y sabes, he estado pensando... creo que ya es hora de buscarle un novio para que tenga crías, me encantaría tener otro gatito... —confiesa el idiota pasándose una mano por el cabello, la castaña lo mira sorprendida —. ¿No crees que Crookshanks sea un buen candidato?

Harry casi se desmaya del horror.

Miró de inmediato a Hermione, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se negara ante esa idea descabellada. ¡El maldito hijo de puta se había comprado un gato persa para hacer negocios con Hermione! ¡No tenía duda de ello!

 _Maldito hijo de puta... ¡se la quiere ligar!_

—Eso sería fantástico —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, incorporándose —. Creo que Crookshanks necesita de una novia, últimamente ha estado demasiado inquieto.

 _Oh no... Oh no..._

—Sí —concuerda Ben —. Probablemente por eso ha intentado escaparse hace unos días, los gatos necesitan diariamente de una pareja...

—Oh, no lo había pensado —se ríe Hermione —. Y yo que creí que se había aburrido de mí...

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Mione? Crookshanks te ama.

Harry soltó un bufido, ya no soportaba más escucharlo. ¡Él y una gata! ¡¿Qué mierda le estaba metiendo en la cabeza a Hermione cuando las cosas ya estaban tranquilas?!

—Creo que tiene hambre, disculpa —dijo Hermione avergonzada.

—Descuida, ¿quieres traerlo mañana a casa? —le ofreció con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta. Harry cada vez se sentía más molesto y horrorizado, lo peor era que Hermione le devolvía las sonrisas.

—De acuerdo —respondió caminando hacia casa —. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Te espero!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

A la mañana siguiente, Harry caminó nerviosamente por la casa mientras Hermione se cambiaba en su cuarto. ¿Iba a llevarlo a la casa de Ben? ¡¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?!

Vio sorprendido como su amiga entraba a la cocina cambiada con sus ropas del trabajo. ¿Iría al trabajo finalmente? ¿Se había olvidado de la cita que tenía con Mishu? Harry se sintió radiante de repente. La castaña se veía mucho mejor que antes, parecía que había decidido seguir adelante y nada podía hacerlo más feliz que eso. Su Hermione Granger al fin había vuelto.

Harry la siguió hasta el comedor, donde la bruja se tomó su café como todas las mañanas antes de trabajar.

—Iré al Ministerio hoy —dijo en voz alta mientras una lechuza entraba con el correo y lo dejaba en la mesa —. Pero no te preocupes, tu cita con Mishu continúa en pie. Te dejaré en la casa de Ben antes de marcharme, guapo.

Le rascó las orejitas rápidamente y Harry se quedó inmóvil allí.

 _¿Qué? ¡No podía ser cierto!_

Hermione tomó el diario distraídamente y al colocar sus ojos en la primera plana escupió el café sorprendida.

Harry no dudó en subir a su regazo para así poder ver que era lo que la impresionaba tanto. En letras grandes pudo leer perfectamente:

"HARRY POTTER HA PERDIDO LA CORDURA"

Y debajo una gran foto en movimiento de él caminando en cuatro patas en San Mungo, deteniéndose solo para oler sus partes.

Y en ese momento cualquier pregunta sobre qué carajo había pasado con su cuerpo fue respondida.

 **...Continuará...**

 **^..^**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo admito he estado desaparecida. Ha llegado una mascota nueva a mi casa (Chimuelo :3) y además no tuve internet por una semana entera. Lo siento mucho!

Este capítulo tendrá flashbacks y un poco de la " _Señora Drama"_.

Gracias por todos sus lindos reviews!

* * *

Capítulo 4

 **^..^**

La sala de almuerzo del Ministerio estaba muy bulliciosa ese día, perfecta para realizar su emboscada, así que no quería perder la oportunidad. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se acercó lentamente por detrás de Hermione y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder asustarla, la vio suspirar:

—¿Algún día vas a madurar, Harry?

—Es injusto. ¿Cómo es que nunca puedo tomarte por sorpresa? —se quejó el auror sentándose frente a ella en la pequeña mesa. Su mejor amiga le regaló una bonita sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría su almuerzo.

—Dime, ¿cómo has estado? Escuché que tienes un gran papeleo por hacer —le preguntó y Harry se apoyó por completo en el respaldo de la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Creí que te pasarías un momento por la oficina para echarme una mano, Mione. La verdad es que estoy muy decepcionado —bromeó tomando su sándwich y ella le dio un leve empujón entre risas.

—Ya no puedes depender tanto de mí, Harry.

—No dependo de ti. Solo que el trabajo se hace más agradable cuando te tengo a mi lado —le confesó mientras masticaba dejándola con la boca abierta.

—De acuerdo, si querías convencerme lo has hecho una vez más —suspiró haciendo que la sonrisa del mago se ensanchara más—. En la semana pasaré por tu oficina. Tal vez puedas ayudarme con mis cosas también...

—Te ves estresada.

—Lo estoy —admitió con una mueca—. Siempre supe que mi puesto conllevaría una gran responsabilidad pero... ha sido más de lo que esperaba.

Harry la observó. Su amiga realmente se veía cansada desde que le habían dado su puesto en Regulación, ¿hace cuánto que no salían juntos? Él también había estado muy ocupado y con la cabeza llena de trabajo así que tal vez... salir les haría bien a ambos.

—Hermione... ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver una película hoy? —se atrevió a preguntarle y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Oh... Harry, me encantaría pero he quedado con Ron.

Algo extraño se arremolinó en su pecho.

—Creí que Ron volvería dentro de una semana...

Hermione sonrió. —Al final regresará antes, esta misma noche, ¿y sabes? Me ha dicho que me preparará una cena romántica, ¡cuando me lo dijo no lo podía creer!

Harry se sorprendió al notar lo mucho que le costó sonreír. ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo? _¡Se suponía que debía estar feliz por ella!_

—¿No te molesta, verdad? Me siento un poco mal por...

—¡No! —exclamó él —. Tienes que aprovechar que está de vuelta. Además podemos dejarlo para otro día...

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Ya era de noche y Hermione no volvía. Decir que se sentía desesperado era poco, Harry caminaba de aquí a allá, por todo el departamento deseando saber noticias sobre su cuerpo, el cual parecía haber sido dominado por Crookshanks.

¡¿Cómo carajo había sucedido algo así?! ¿Qué estarían pensando todos de él? Luego de esa foto oliéndose las partes Harry estaba completamente seguro de que los magos no tardarían en calificarlo como un loco.

Se lanzó al sofá, panza arriba y soltó un bufido. Durante semanas sería noticias de los diarios, hablarían de él hasta el cansancio y probablemente inventarían miles de patrañas contra él. Les pagarían a testigos falsos, darían testimonios ridículos y como siempre, el mundo mágico lo creería. Era como si los periodistas hubieran estado esperando por años una chance para volver a dejarlo expuesto.

Apretó sus dientes gatunos. Ya estaba acabado en ese aspecto, tal vez debía olvidarse de su vida social, quedarse en ese cuerpo peludo y naranja y tener una vida de atún, bolas de lana y sofá. De todas formas las esperanzas de que alguien se diera cuenta y que lograra volver a su cuerpo cada vez eran más escasas.

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba y nunca lo dejaría tranquilo era Hermione. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Habían dejado de hablarse por un largo tiempo, pero Harry sabía que su amiga estaría muy alterada con la noticia, y lo había comprobado al verla escupir el café y salir corriendo de casa.

¿Estaría en San Mungo en ese momento? ¿Con Crookshanks? ¿Intentaría hablarle, hacerlo entrar en razón? Imaginarse a Hermione intentando ayudar le partió el corazón porque sabía que a pesar de que no tenía solución, su amiga no se rendiría nunca.

Cuando el pensamiento de lo mucho que se estaba tardando Hermione volvió a pasar por su mente, la puerta se abrió de repente. Harry levantó su cabecita y miró hacia la entrada. La bruja entró al departamento y cerró la puerta con el pie. Se veía realmente exhausta.

Harry no dudó en levantarse y correr hacia ella.

—Hola, Crookshanks. Por Merlín, debes estar hambriento —soltó y caminó hacia la cocina para sacar el alimento de gato y colocarlo en su cuenco. Luego, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Harry se moría de hambre pero su curiosidad y las ganas de estar con Hermione lo hicieron entrar a la habitación.

La encontró completamente recostada en la cama soltando varios suspiros. ¿Tan mal habían estado las cosas?

De un salto se subió a la cama y se acurrucó junto a ella, intentando reconfortarla.

—Hoy ha sido un día duro, Crookshanks. Lo siento por desaparecer —susurró acariciándole entre las orejas. Él ronroneó como siempre—. Apesto como dueña.

Harry maulló ante lo último. Nunca podría darle la razón en ello, porque la forma en que había cuidado a Crookshanks desde Hogwarts y como lo había cuidado a él en aquel tiempo comprobaba totalmente que su amiga no llevaba la razón.

Hermione continúo suspirando y acariciando su pelaje suavemente. Harry quería que le contara todo, por Merlín. Quería saber cuan malo había sido su encuentro con Crookshanks, que había intentado hacer con él... que es lo que los aurores o los doctores habían deducido... En ese momento le hubiera encantado más que nunca volver a tener voz.

El teléfono sonó de repente y Hermione lo tomó balbuceando.

—¿Hola? Oh... Ginny. ¿Recién te has enterado? —le preguntó sorprendida, sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en unos almohadones. Harry se acercó un poco más deseando escuchar todo lo posible —. Estuve todo el día en San Mungo, Harry se ve... muy distinto. Intenté por horas hablar con él, pero parece fuera de sí...

Entonces había sucedido como había predicho. Hermione había intentado sacarlo de ese estado, a pesar de la gran discusión que habían tenido...

—Dean y Seamus lo encontraron en su departamento por la noche y estaba así desde un principio. Se comporta... como un animal. No sabes lo shockeante que fue verlo en ese estado... —dijo con voz triste. ¿Así que Dean y Seamus los habían encontrado? Harry pudo imaginarse aquel momento a la perfección. Por Merlín.

—Los doctores no tienen idea de lo que le sucedió... Tengo tanto miedo, Ginny. ¿Y si se queda así para siempre?

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Hermione escuchó atentamente a su amiga. Harry vio con mucha tristeza como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Ahora el equipo de aurores está investigando, cabe la posibilidad de que alguien lo haya hechizado pero no lo sé... Mañana después del trabajo volveré al hospital, intentaré ir todos los días pero realmente está en un mal estado. No tengo idea de cómo puedo ayudarlo, hasta que ellos no tengan un diagnostico seré inservible...

Otro silencio más. Harry, con las orejitas bajas observó a Hermione, quería decirle que no era inservible, que siempre había sido la razón de sus intentos de seguir adelante, por Merlín, siempre había sido ella.

—Tal vez sea mi culpa, ¿sabes? —sollozó secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas—. Estuvimos tanto tiempo alejados. Debería haberme quedado con él... ayudarlo con sus problemas, averiguar qué era lo que realmente le pasaba.

Harry se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, ¿su culpa? No, no lo era para nada. El culpable era él, por no haberle dicho como se sentía, por haber reprimido tanto esos sentimientos, por negarse a sí mismo a eso que siempre había estado allí.

Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios, intentando calmarse.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir, estoy demasiado sensible —suspiró casi avergonzada —. Sí, sí. Te prometo... Te prometo que estaré bien. Adiós, Ginny.

La castaña colgó y dejó el teléfono a un costado para luego acostarse y cubrirse hasta las orejas con las sabanas. Harry se recostó a su lado y rápidamente fue abrazado por ella mientras lloraba en silencio.

 _Estoy aquí, Hermione... Estoy aquí._

Se quedó despierto hasta que su mejor amiga entró en el sueño. Luego cerró los ojos, deseando tanto como ella que ese alocado y doloroso día se terminara.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Desde que Ron había vuelto Hermione no había pasado ni una vez por su oficina. Durante el mes que el pelirrojo había estado fuera habían sido solo los dos, y el Elegido sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a ello: Al mediodía se encontraban en la cafetería del Ministerio y por las tardes se juntaban en alguno de los despachos para ordenar varios asuntos hasta altas horas de la noche. Incluso habían tomado la costumbre de turnarse y comprar donas y café para compartir. Sus momentos con Hermione habían sido realmente agradables, nadie podía hacerlo reír tanto como ella, hasta el punto de sentir una absoluta paz, una que no había experimentado nunca. Pero desde el regreso del pelirrojo todo había desaparecido. Y además, se había encontrado sintiéndose molesto cada vez que Ron aparecía para irla a buscar, cuando los veía tomados de la mano, cuando sus bocas se juntaban en un beso y no tenía otra opción que apartar la mirada. Molesto, furioso, incómodo y de tal forma que su preocupación no dejaba de crecer.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba celoso? Aquella posibilidad lo hacía enloquecer porque no podía ser cierto, no podía estar celoso de Hermione. ¡Si siempre había sido solo su mejor amiga!

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione entrando a la oficina. El Elegido levantó la mirada sorprendido y a la vez estúpidamente feliz por volver a tenerla por allí. Hasta que vio a Ron, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

—¿Todavía sigues trabajando? ¿A estas horas? —le preguntó el pelirrojo atónito.

—Harry se la pasa trabajando, no como tú.

Ron rio y le apretó una de sus mejillas juguetonamente en uno de esos actos que enternecían a gran parte del Ministerio, menos a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó intentando ocultar su poca paciencia. Realmente estaba teniendo uno de sus peores días.

—¿Recuerdas que la última vez mencionaste ir al cine? —le recordó Hermione con una gran sonrisa —. Bueno, como hoy tenemos los tres la noche libre pensé que sería genial ir juntos.

Hacía mucho que las palabras de su mejor amiga no le molestaban tanto. Se encontró buscando una excusa, un escape a esa propuesta porque imaginarse yendo al cine con sus dos amigos tan enamorados... ah sabía que no podría soportarlo.

—Lo siento, le prometí a Seamus y Dean que hoy me juntaría con ellos —se excusó y en parte no era una mentira, el moreno lo había sugerido por la mañana, diciendo que debían volverse a reunir como los viejos tiempos.

—Oh... —murmuró Hermione claramente decepcionada, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en el rostro de su amiga y eso lo hizo sentir en parte culpable. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Si le revelaba lo que estaba pensando... generaría tantas confusiones...

—Entonces podemos dejarlo para otro día —sugirió ella levantando sus ojos y mirándolo directamente.

—No se pierdan la noche. Ambos se merecen una salida de pareja después de tanto tiempo separados —dijo y cada palabra le costó bastante esfuerzo pronunciarla. Por Merlín, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Entonces... adiós, Harry —se despidió la bruja saludándolo con la mano sin muchas ganas, el azabache sabía que estaba enfadada pero también era consciente de que no había nada más por hacer.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El gato anaranjado abrió sus grandes ojos y se estiró muy bien en la cama, iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Descubrió a Hermione sentada frente al gran espejo de la habitación, intentando cepillar inútilmente su largo y esponjoso cabello que parecía estar más rebelde que nunca. La escuchó quejarse y eso lo hizo reír por sus adentros.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que tenía un cabello hermoso? Había perdido la cuenta pero ella siempre le recriminaba lo mismo _"¡Oh cállate, Harry! ¡Tú solo lo dices porque eres bueno!_ " Pero había sido realmente sincero, siempre había adorado su cabello, el delicioso aroma a shampoo que desprendía, la forma en que este se movía con la suave brisa, o el hecho de que siempre se enredara en alguno de los botones de su camisa. Un hecho que para él, era sumamente adorable.

Hermione se rindió y tomó su varita para susurrar unos cuantos hechizos. Harry la miró desde la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus patitas, perdiéndose por completo en ella.

—Maldita sea, como puede ser que cada mañana me hagas lo mismo... —maldijo en voz baja como si su cabello tuviera vida.

El timbre sonó de repente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. ¿Quién sería a esas horas de la mañana? El pensamiento de que se tratara de Ron pasó por su cabeza, preocupándolo y al parecer por la mente de su mejor amiga también, porque se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

—Es imposible que sea él, tonta —suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y caminó hacia la puerta. El mago no dudó en seguirla.

Hermione miró por la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Hola, Ben —dijo al abrir y la gran sonrisa del vecino apareció.

—Hermione.

A Harry se le erizó el pelaje al instante. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí?

—Ayer te esperé y como no viniste con Crookshanks me preocupé. ¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó con un tono demasiado suave. El mago quería matar a ese muggle infeliz, siempre parecía tener alguna excusa para acercarse a Hermione.

Su mejor amiga se llevó una mano a la boca, realmente sorprendida por haberlo olvidado.

—Oh por dios, lo siento tanto Ben... —suspiró apenada —. Han pasado tantas cosas... que lo he olvidado por completo.

—Hey —susurró el muggle posando una mano en su hombro. Harry ardía de ira —. No te preocupes, Mione. ¿Sabes? Puedes contarme si lo necesitas, desahogarte con alguien tal vez sea lo mejor...

Nunca una proposición sonó tan indecente. Harry levantó la cabecita y miró a Hermione esperando a que lo echara de la casa, ¿es qué no se daba cuenta de lo que Ben intentaba hacer? En sus ojos lo decía todo. Pero en el momento en que la castaña sonrió, el mago supo que estaba perdido, parecía que su amiga había caído en los encantos del chico guapo de al lado.

La bruja abrió un poco más la puerta y dejó que Ben entrara al departamento. Harry se sintió bastante tenso cuando lo vio sentarse en el sofá, ¿cuánto planeaba quedarse? Probablemente todo el tiempo posible hasta lograr meterse en su cama. Sus ojos gatunos viajaron hacia el reloj de la sala, descubrió que en pocos minutos Hermione tendría que irse a trabajar.

 _Ella siempre es puntual y lo será hoy también, ¿verdad?_

—¿Quieres que prepare café? Todavía no he desayunado —le preguntó la castaña y el muggle asintió con una sonrisa demasiado seductora.

—Me encantaría.

Se escuchó como desde la cocina preparaba el desayuno. Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a Ben, para mirarlo fijamente. Lo tendría muy vigilado, si intentaba algo con Hermione... atacaría.

—Tienes un muy bonito departamento, Mione —dijo mirando hacia su alrededor y al encontrar a su lado una foto de ella a sus dieciséis, la tomó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos la recorrieron de una forma que hizo enfadar a Harry aún más.

Hermione apareció con una bandeja y Ben le mostró la foto.

—Te ves muy guapa aquí también —la halagó y las mejillas de su mejor amiga se pusieron rosadas. Harry bufó y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Estaba en... preparatoria —le comentó decidiendo ignorar al gato y dejando la bandeja en la pequeña mesita. Se sentó junto a Ben quien dejó la foto nuevamente en su lugar, rozando a Hermione más de lo que debería.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, Mione? Lo siento por ser tan insistente, pero realmente me preocupa...

Si Harry hubiera podido rodar los ojos en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho. _Mione, Mione, Mione..._ ¿cómo podía tener tanta confianza siendo solo su vecino?

Hermione tomó su café de la bandeja y clavó su mirada en la taza.

—Se trata de un amigo. Ayer me enteré de que... está hospitalizado, por eso no he llevado a Crookshanks a tu casa —respondió y luego dio un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Está muy grave? Claro si tú... si tú deseas contarme.

Hermione dudó por un momento y Harry tuvo esperanzas, no quería que hablara con ese cretino de su relación, por Merlín no. Pero su amiga terminó suspirando, dispuesta a hablar.

—Sí. Ya no habla, él... él se comporta muy extraño. Nadie sabe lo que tiene y eso me desespera.

—Oye, no tienes que perder las esperanzas —murmuró pasando un brazo alrededor de ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Harry apretó los dientes —. Solo tienes que ser paciente, estoy seguro de que pronto encontraran una solución. Los doctores hacen magia estos días...

 _Oh sí, claro._

A Hermione se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Eso es verdad. Pero sabes... hay algo que también me preocupa, Harry y yo somos amigos desde pequeños pero últimamente hemos estado distanciados y en estos momentos, realmente me arrepiento de ello.

—¿Pelearon?

La bruja asintió. —Nunca supe que es lo que realmente sucedió entre nosotros... he estado dándole muchas vueltas a eso y necesito saberlo... quiero que él me lo diga.

—¿Nunca intentó algo contigo? ¿Algo fuera del terreno amistoso?

Harry se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, ¿cómo se atrevía? Llevó sus ojos a Hermione y la vio fruncir el ceño.

—Claro que no, eso sería imposible. Harry y yo hemos sido... como hermanos durante toda nuestra vida.

Harry se quedó inmóvil ante lo último, como si una daga atravesara su pequeño corazón. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Hermione, una vez más con la palabra _hermanos_ taladrando en su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces él lo había repetido cuando le preguntaban? Había perdido la cuenta, como un horrible discurso repetitivo, sin sentido. Siempre había sabido lo que ella pensaba, pero escucharlo de su boca, con ese rostro tan sincero, hizo que se le rompiera el alma en añicos.

Hermanos... eso eran.

—Oh, lo siento si te ofendí —se disculpó Ben.

—No, está bien. Ya me han hecho esa pregunta muchas veces...

El silencio inundó una vez más la habitación y con cada momento que pasaba Ben parecía estar más cerca de Hermione. La ira y la tristeza fluía por el cuerpo de Harry, sabiendo que no lo podría mantener mucho más.

—Sabes Hermione... —dijo acercándose un poco más —. Sé que nosotros también hemos sido algo así como amigos durante mucho tiempo... pero siempre quise preguntarte si a ti te gustaría... bueno, salir conmigo.

¿Se comparaba con lo que Hermione y él habían forjado por años?

Hermione miró a su vecino con los ojos muy abiertos, casi balbuceando como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas que soltar. Ben estaba demasiado cerca, Ben estaba mirando sus labios con deseo, Ben estaba a punto de besarla como si no fuera capaz de respetar cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de su amiga.

Harry no quiso esperar ni un segundo más. No lo dejaría, no... No le permitiría besarla y menos ante sus ojos. Subió a la mesita rápidamente, lanzando el desayuno por los aires y desde allí saltó a un Ben muy sorprendido.

—¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Crookshanks! —exclamó Hermione levantándose del sofá viendo muy sorprendida la escena repentina. Harry estaba sobre él, arañando y mordiendo mientras las exclamaciones del vecino llenaban la casa.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Ben intentando sacarse al gato de la cara, porque Harry se estaba aferrando con fuerza a él, con sus garras clavándosele en su piel. El vecino se levantó del sofá manoteando el aire —. ¡Sácamelo! ¡Sácamelo! ¡Ahhhhh!

Pero a pesar de que Hermione tironeó de él, Harry no pensaba soltarse. Le mordió la oreja con fuerza haciéndolo chillar como niña:

—¡Ayudaaaa!

—¡Ben, quédate quieto! —chilló la castaña siguiéndolo por toda la sala, porque su vecino se movía por todas partes, desesperado por escapar, lanzando un jarrón y una lámpara a su paso. _¡Crash! ¡Pum!_ La sala se volvió un completo desastre, un descontrol de gritos, bufidos animales y estallidos de objetos.

—¡Crookshanks! ¡Suéltalo! —chilló Hermione por milésima vez, pero Harry no quería, no podía. Estaba siendo llevado por sus instintos más animales.

En el momento en el que cayeron fuertemente al suelo, Ben aprovechó para tirarle de la cola y lanzarlo lejos. Harry soltó un sonido animal al chocar contra la pared.

—¡Ese gato está endemoniado! —gritó Ben levantándose del suelo, notando toda la sangre que había en sus manos —. ¡Estás loca si continúas conviviendo con una mascota así!

Y luego de aquellas fuertes palabras, el muggle salió enfadado del departamento, dejando la desastrosa sala atrás.

Hermione se quedó en el medio de la habitación como si aún no pudiera creer todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué diablos te está sucediendo, Crookshanks? —murmuró con dolor y sus ojos café se encontraron con los suyos, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en ellos, pero nunca lo haría. Al observarla salir de la casa se preguntó si algún día... si algún día podría decirle con sus propias palabras todo lo que realmente sentía.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Harry entró al Ministerio refregándose los ojos. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado levantarse aquel lunes. Cada pisada conllevaba el doble de esfuerzo, y los magos no tardaron en notar su lamentable aspecto. El elegido decidió ignorarlos y dirigirse directamente a su oficina. Pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer hizo que su cabeza le doliera el doble. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

 _Tal vez debería haberme quedado en casa. Pedir el día_.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina supo al instante que debería haberlo hecho. Porque Hermione estaba allí, parada frente a su escritorio y con los brazos cruzados. Apenas lo vio entrar le regaló una de esas miradas fulminantes.

—Hace una hora que deberías haber llegado.

—Solo... Solo habla más bajo —le pidió mientras caminaba casi a tropezones hacia su escritorio, intentando ignorar esa vocecita que le recordaba lo hermosa que se veía con esa falda y camisa de trabajo.

—Tienes que firmar esto —le dijo dejando con un fuerte ruido los papeles encima de la mesa, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Hermione, ¿qué te he pedido? —gruñó llevándose una mano a la frente, se sentía terriblemente mal. Se acercó a los papeles como pudo y firmó rápidamente. Lo único que quería en ese instante era estar solo, pero por el aspecto furioso de su mejor amiga supo que eso no iba a suceder.

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? —soltó dolida —. ¿Sabes cuántas veces te llamé? ¡Habíamos quedado que cenábamos todos en La Madriguera, era el cumpleaños de George! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

Oh, no. No lo había olvidado. Harry se sostuvo de la silla intentando formar una excusa en su cabeza, pero en ese estado nada salía... Se sentía tan cansado de escapar, de mentir. " _No he ido a la Madriguera porque sabía que estarías allí con Ron... No lo hubiera podido soportar, verlo tocar tu mano, tu piel, tus labios... Me hubiera vuelto loco_ " ahh la verdad sonaba tan ruda, sentía ganas de gritarle todo en la cara, pero sus labios parecían estar sellados.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a La Madriguera? ¿Hace cuánto que no pasas tiempo con Ron y conmigo? ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo?! —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Harry bajó la mirada.

—¿No dices nada?

—No hay nada que decir.

Hermione apretó los labios y se llevó una mano al cabello, totalmente impactada por lo que su mejor amigo de toda la vida acababa de responder.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido en estos últimos meses? ¿En qué te has convertido? Llegas tarde al trabajo, no saludas, tratas mal a tus compañeros, no entregas los informes, ¡vienes borracho y con olor a perfume barato! —gritó indignada.

—Deja de gritar —le pidió por segunda vez sintiendo la ira sacudiéndolo por dentro, pero Hermione continúo lanzándole palabras hirientes sin parar y escuchar a Ron en cada frase que decía le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Ella no entendía sus razones! ¡Nunca lo haría! —. ¡Deja de gritar!

—¡No! ¡No me callaré! —estalló en lágrimas —. ¡¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?! ¡No entiendo cómo puedes vivir así! ¡Nunca creí que serías uno de esos que solo viven de alcohol y mujeres!

—¡Es mi vida, Hermione! ¡¿Es qué no lo puedes entender?!

—Beber hasta este estado, ¡no es vida, Harry! ¡Y acostarte con esas... prostitutas!

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importa a quién me llevo a la cama?! ¡Beberé y me acostaré cuánto yo quiera, y si tanto te molesta mi nuevo yo aléjate de mí de una buena vez por todas! —gritó golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina. Cuando Hermione pudo salir de su sorpresa, apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió.

—Si eso es lo que tanto quieres, lo haré.

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco y el rostro rojo por la pelea, Harry la vio salir a zancadas del despacho. La puerta quedó abierta revelando la docena de rostros que habían estado presentando atención a sus gritos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el Elegido y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la puerta se cerrara de un golpe.

Se sentó en la silla y enterró las manos en su cabello intentando calmarse.

 _Es lo mejor... Es lo mejor..._ intentó pensar aunque después, luego de unos cuantos días, se daría cuenta de que no, de que alejar a Hermione había sido la peor decisión de su vida.

...Continuará...

 **^..^**


	5. Chapter 5

Durante este mes tuve un bloqueo tan grande que no podía escribir ni dos palabras (lo intenté mucho). Una vez mas lo siento por haberme retrasado tanto. Espero que les guste el capitulo, narrado únicamente esta vez por Hermione.

* * *

Capítulo 5

 **^..^**

Una semana había transcurrido del incidente con el vecino. Y cuando Hermione se levantó se dio cuenta de que Crookshanks ya no estaba en casa. A pesar de que gritó su nombre hasta sentir la garganta adolorida y buscó en cada rincón del departamento, su fiel compañero no apareció.

El dolor que sintió cuando confirmó que su gato había escapado fue tan fuerte que sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr en su rostro. Había sido su culpa, le había gritado y había estado muy enfadada con él durante esos días... Sabía que Crookshanks debía haberse sentido muy triste como para abandonar su hogar, ¿cómo había podido ser tan dura con él?

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y salió de casa, decidida a encontrarlo con la esperanza de que no estuviera tan lejos.

—¡Crookshanks! —gritó una y otra vez mientras recorría las calles, buscando hasta en el más recóndito sitio del vecindario —. ¡Crookshanks!

Las personas volteaban sorprendidas al ver su creciente desesperación, pero a Hermione ya no le importaba, solo quería encontrarlo.

—¿Ha visto a este gato? —preguntó mostrando a varios vecinos la única foto que tenía de él.

—No, lo siento señorita.

Lo mismo hizo con las personas que pasaban por allí, pero nadie parecía saber nada. Los nervios comenzaban a formarle ese molesto y doloroso nudo en la garganta porque el miedo a no encontrarle era cada vez más grande. Crookshanks nunca había salido de casa solo, probablemente si quería volver no podría. ¿Y si alguien se lo había llevado al verlo perdido? ¿y si no lo volvía a ver nunca más? El pensamiento de algún accidente automovilístico cruzó por su mente haciéndola negar con la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo, no quería contar con esa posibilidad, por Merlín, no.

El sol cada vez estaba más alto en el cielo mientras Hermione buscaba sin parar, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Dónde? Finalmente, a pesar de que las probabilidades de que Crookshanks hubiera regresado fueran pocas, decidió caminar nuevamente hacia casa. Ya no tenía idea de que hacer, intentó pensar en algún plan y al estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia a su lado.

—Deberías dejar de buscar, probablemente ese gato estúpido no regrese jamás.

Hermione volteó y vio a Ben en su jardín regando las plantas. Los arañazos que Crookshanks le había hecho en el rostro días antes aún continuaban notándose y al ver nacer una sonrisa burlona en su cara, por primera vez se alegró de que Crookshanks lo hubiera atacado. Parecía que Ben comenzaba a mostrar su verdadera personalidad, y aquello no hizo otra cosa más que hacerla sentir enojada con sí misma por haber confiado.

—Cállate, idiota —soltó sorprendiéndolo y continúo con su camino a casa, sintiendo la ira fluir por todo su cuerpo. Traería a Crookshanks de vuelta... lo tendría a su lado nuevamente, costara lo que costara. Abrió la puerta pero nadie vino a recibirla. Como había deducido, él nunca podría regresar por su cuenta. Se quedó inmóvil allí, como si una parte de ella se negara a entender que Crookshanks ya no estaba.

 _Tiene que haber una solución. Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que..._

Su celular sonó de repente, lo ignoró las primeras dos veces queriendo concentrarse solo en la búsqueda pero llamaron por tercera vez, y Hermione dedujo que algo malo había sucedido. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el nombre de Neville en pantalla.

—¿Neville?

—¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que venir a San Mungo!

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó sorprendida, por un momento había olvidado por completo a Harry.

 _«Que no sea algo malo, que no se algo malo»_ pensó aunque el tono de su amigo decía todo lo contrario.

—No nos quieren dejar entrar a ver a Harry, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Ahora dicen que es peligroso!

Hermione resopló, enterrando una mano en su cabello. ¿Algún día iban a dejar de llover problemas? Cada vez que creía que las cosas no podían estar peores, algo horrible sucedía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Neville preocupado.

—Sí, estoy aquí, Neville. En unos minutos estaré allí, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo, pero apresúrate, ¡George está a punto de golpear al medimago!

Hermione colgó el teléfono y soltó un gran suspiro. Miró hacia sus lados, aun con esperanzas de ver a ese gatito naranja por allí, pero la calle estaba desierta. Se odió al tener que tomar la decisión de dejar de buscar en ese momento, pero Harry la necesitaba más que nunca.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Mione! —exclamó Angelina acercándose para darle un gran abrazo. Al ver el rostro de la castaña se quedó inmóvil —. Oh no, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ron...?

—No —respondió rápidamente —. Luego hablaremos de ello. ¿Dónde está el doctor?

Neville se levantó de su asiento y señaló una puerta que se veía a lo lejos. George estaba junto a ella, como si estuviera esperando que el doctor saliera de nuevo.

—En su despacho, George casi comienza una pelea. ¡Dicen que desde ahora solo nos dejarán ver a Harry a través del cristal! ¡Como si fuera un animal!

¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello? Hermione no podía creer como habían llegado a ese punto. El doctor Ledger siempre había sido tan comprensivo, de hecho era el medimago que más se preocupaba por el estado de Harry. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Imaginarse a Harry encerrado en su habitación y sin poder ver a ninguno de sus amigos la hizo rabiar. No permitiría que aquello sucediera, nunca.

—Lo haré entrar en razón por las buenas o por las malas —dijo Hermione decidida.

—Sé que lo harás, Harry te necesita, más que a nadie en el mundo —dijo Angelina posando una mano en su hombro.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho. George la miró cuando se detuvo junto a él, se veía realmente ofendido.

—El muy miserable no quiso escucharme pero tal vez contigo si lo haga. Eso espero.

—Hablaré con él, llegaremos a un acuerdo —le prometió y el pelirrojo asintió. La castaña tocó la puerta insistente.

—¡Déjenme tranquilo! —exclamó el Doctor Ledger.

—¡Soy Hermione! ¡Déjeme pasar!

Después de un momento se escuchó el sonido de la silla al correrse y la puerta se abrió un poco. El medimago miró con desconfianza a George.

—Pasaré solo yo —aclaró Hermione mirándolo fijamente, y él asintió, dejándole espacio para entrar —. ¿Por qué no nos deja ver a Harry? ¿Cómo han llegado a decidir algo así? ¿Quién dio la orden? —lo bombardeó de preguntas mientras Ledger cerraba la puerta con la varita. Hermione lo miraba de tal forma que el doctor comenzó a ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—No sé quién dio la orden —suspiró acomodándose las gafas—. Pero escuche Señorita Granger, esto sucede con cada paciente que comienza a tener actitudes violentas. En estos momentos solo las enfermeras calificadas pueden ingresar a la habitación del Señor Potter, sería muy peligroso si alguno de ustedes lo hace. Ha estado comportándose muy agresivo últimamente...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no podía aceptarlo... El doctor estaba siendo sincero con ella, siempre lo había sido y eso era lo que más le dolía. Pensar en la posibilidad de no poder volver a tocar o abrazar a Harry... Por Merlín. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, no cuando aquello contaba con dejar a su mejor amigo apartado y solo.

—¿No han hecho algún avance? —preguntó aunque por la expresión del doctor ya sabía la respuesta. Comenzó a desesperarse —. ¿No iban a hacerle estudios? Me dijeron que ayer iban a probar la Legeremancia en él.

—Llamamos a muchos maestros pero ninguno ha podido penetrar su mente —respondió entregándole un papel comprobante. Allí estaba el resultado y las diferentes firmas de los maestros —. Es como si la mente del Señor Potter hubiera perdido sus recuerdos, cualquier signo de sí...

—No puede ser—susurró con los labios temblorosos. No podía creer que él la había olvidado, no con todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, sabía que algún recuerdo debía yacer en su corazón, Harry no podía olvidar... —. He tenido practica en la Legeremancia... déjeme intentar, por favor... tal vez yo...

—Sabes que no puedo —suspiró nuevamente Ledger mirando a la bruja con tristeza, Hermione sabía que aquella iba a ser su respuesta, pero aun así le dolió tanto.

—No, yo... yo necesito verlo —susurró sin poder contenerlo más y salió por la puerta trasera del despacho que daba directo al pasillo de las habitaciones.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione corrió entre varios medimagos y pacientes, sabiendo que en la última sala del blanco corredor se encontraba la de él. El corazón le latía como loco con cada paso que daba, sintiendo como los ojos le escocían una vez más.

 _No puedes olvidarme, Harry..._

Cuando logró llegar, sus manos al instante se colocaron en el enorme cristal y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Habían sido solo dos días que había estado sin visitarlo y aun así la situación era completamente diferente. El papel que cubría las paredes estaba dañado como si Harry lo hubiera estado arañando por mucho tiempo; había almohadas desparramadas y rotas por toda la habitación, al igual que manchas de comida; y debajo de la cama yacía una figura acurrucada que reconoció al instante. ¿Realmente era él? Se veía tan solitario y triste allí escondido, que le partió el corazón. Su estado siempre había sido preocupante desde que ingresó a San Mungo, pero aun así nunca lo había visto tan mal.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en ella y la castaña no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de su boca.

—Tiene que dejarme entrar —murmuró sabiendo que el doctor estaba detrás —. Tiene que dejarme... por favor.

—Ha atacado al personal, Señorita Granger —dijo Ledger suavemente —. Podría hacerle daño...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, tercamente. Harry salió de debajo de la cama a gatas, acercándose al cristal, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los de ella.

—Él nunca podría hacerme daño... —lloró al ver como su mejor amigo se esforzaba para pararse en sus dos piernas y quedar a la altura de ella, solo para posar su mano en el cristal, justo en donde estaba la suya —. Harry...

El azabache terminó apoyando su frente contra el cristal, apenas pudiendo sostener el equilibrio y con una expresión tan triste que la dejó sin habla.

—Si ellos no pueden ayudarte, te prometo que yo encontraré la cura —susurró como pudo. ¿Podía entenderle? ¿Podía escucharla? Hermione solo vio la misma mirada perdida de siempre, pero ante esa promesa se sintió más fuerte. No descansaría hasta encontrar la causa de su enfermedad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó inmediatamente George al verla salir. Hermione negó con la cabeza y todos suspiraron —. Entonces iré a arrancarle los ojos a ese maldito...

—No, no hay nada que hacer aquí —lo detuvo —. Iré a hablar con Kingsley le pediré que me deje entrar a la investigación de Harry, tal vez su equipo no haya logrado encontrar nada pero estoy segura de que yo sí podré hacerlo.

—Esa es la actitud que me gusta —dijo Angelina tomando su mano —. Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotros.

—En realidad, hay algo en lo que quiero que me ayuden...

Al recordar a Crookshanks a Hermione le tembló la voz. ¿Tendría hambre? ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Cómo había llegado al punto de estar perdiendo a sus dos mejores amigos?

—Crookshanks ha escapado de casa —soltó por primera vez en voz alta.

—¿Crookshanks ha escapado? —repitió Angelina shockeada —. Pero eso nunca... eso nunca había sucedido.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? —preguntó Neville al instante. Hermione pensó, estaba segura de que sus amigos serían de gran ayuda pero... ¿cómo? Ya había recorrido varios vecindarios, ¿Qué otra alternativa existía?

—Nosotros podríamos ir a la tienda donde compraste a Crookshanks —propuso George —. Allí la dueña puede localizar a las mascotas perdidas con magia. A Lee una vez se le perdió su gato y ella lo ayudó.

—¿De verdad? —A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y Angelina sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Parece que mi esposo es inteligente cuando se lo propone —bromeó la morena haciendo reír a George

—Entonces ve con Kingsley y nosotros nos encargaremos de Crookshanks —dijo Neville.

—No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles —sonrió Hermione —. Gracias...

—¡Apresúrate que el horario de Kingsley está por terminar! —exclamó Neville mientras la veía alejarse.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione caminó a zancadas al entrar al Ministerio. Sus dos secretarias no tardaron en abalanzarse hacia ella.

—Señorita Granger, que bueno que la vemos nuevamente, ¿a qué se debió su ausencia esta mañana? Tenemos muchos papeles que necesitan firmarse y...

—Necesito solucionar algo primero, Jesse —la interrumpió —. ¿El Ministro está en su despacho o ha salido?

—En su despacho, señorita —respondió y luego de una inclinación de cabeza ambas se marcharon. Hermione subió al ascensor que la dejó en el piso correspondiente. Tocó la puerta hasta que tuvo el permiso de ingresar.

—Hermione, que bueno verte —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba sus cosas del escritorio, como si estuviera a punto de marcharse. La bruja se acercó hasta pararse frente al escritorio.

—Vengo a hablar sobre Harry, me gustaría saber si ya han encontrado algo, alguna pista o rastro... —carraspeó —. Para ser sincera, no me han mantenido para nada informada, y siento que ya deberían haber descubierto algo.

—Es un proceso muy delicado, Hermione. El equipo ya está trabajando en la investigación, solo tienes que tener paciencia. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

La castaña apretó los dientes, siempre había estado del lado de Kingsley, siempre. Pero esta vez... ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo lento que estaba trabajando su grupo? En especial, cuando la vida de Harry dependía de la investigación.

—Con todo respeto señor, Harry está encerrado en San Mungo hace días, ¡solo y sin poder comunicarse con nadie! —alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo haciendo que el Ministro la mirara sorprendido —. Los estudios no dicen nada, la Legeremancia no ha podido funcionar en él, ¡los medimagos ya lo han intentado todo! Ahora debemos hacer nuestra parte, necesitamos encontrar una pista de inmediato si no queremos que el estado de Harry empeore.

—El equipo está haciendo todo lo posible, Hermione...

—¡El equipo no ha encontrado nada todavía! ¡Han pasado días! Por eso exijo que me dé el permiso necesario para poder ingresar al departamento de Harry. ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

Kingsley tomó su maletín y luego soltó un gran suspiro.

—Entiendo la situación que Harry está atravesando y el dolor que debe significar para ti verlo en ese estado, pero no corresponde que tu Departamento interfiera en esto —dijo suavemente en una clara intención de calmarla, pero sin saberlo estaba generando todo lo contrario —. Yo también le tengo un gran aprecio a Harry y lo sabes, pero tenemos que cooperar entre todos. Y yo te necesito en tu área, Hermione.

El Ministro se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Solo ten paciencia, encontraremos la solución para Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en mí.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hacía mucho que Hermione no tenía que mentir, de hecho desde sus días en Hogwarts. Se sentía extraña al estar violando las reglas nuevamente, pero como siempre estando segura de que era por una causa justa. Si Kingsley se negaba a darle un permiso no le quedaba otra opción que escabullirse, sabía que aquello ponía en juego su puesto de trabajo y la confianza del Ministro, pero no tenía alternativa. Por eso, al salir del Ministerio no tardó en encaminarse a la casa de Harry.

El sol ya comenzaba a descender marcando que el día estaba a punto de terminar. Hermione miró su celular preocupada, ¿por qué todavía no recibía noticias de Crookshanks? ¿Había sucedido algo malo?

Se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, regañándose así misma. Cuando sus amigos tuvieran noticias no tardarían en llamar. ¿Pero qué les diría ella? Había fallado en convencer a los médicos y a Kingsley, ¿cómo podían estar tan mal las cosas? Sabía que si lograba entrar al departamento de Harry no iba a poder permitirse fallar, no saldría hasta encontrar algo.

Se metió en el pequeño callejón para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo sin ser vista y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar que un auror lo custodiaba desde ese lado. Miró hacia su alrededor, no había nadie a la vista así que no dudó en sacar su varita y exclamar:

—¡ _Desmaius_!

El auror cayó al suelo inconsciente y Hermione soltó un gran suspiro. ¿Ese era el equipo de Kingsley? ¿tan fácil era derribarlos? Sintió tanta impotencia, tanta rabia cuando pasó por su lado. Con la varita, Hermione abrió una de las ventanas traseras del departamento y se metió por allí.

Cuando estuvo adentro, la oscuridad la envolvió.

— _Lumos_ —murmuró y su varita se encendió. Varias veces había estado en el departamento de Harry, por lo tanto no le costó guiarse. Caminó por el living alumbrando todo a su paso, intentando encontrar esa pista que tanto necesitaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar aturdido el auror? Hermione no lo sabía pero entendía que tenía que apurarse si no quería perderse aquella oportunidad, probablemente al despertar avisaría a sus directivos.

Recorrió la sala hasta llegar a la cocina donde pudo encontrar aun restos de vomito en el fregadero. Dean le había dicho que habían estado bebiendo antes de que todo sucediera ¿pero tanto como para vomitar así? Hermione apretó los labios enojada, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. No era hora de pensar en eso.

— _C_ _uius evidentiam_ —susurró, invocando el hechizo que dejaba a la vista los rastros de hace días. Al instante, un camino de agua se dibujó en la mesada como si Harry se hubiera aferrado a ella para poder moverse. Hermione caminó hacia aquella dirección sintiendo el corazón en la boca, su mejor amigo debía de haber estado muy débil como para arrastrarse de esa forma, las posibilidades de que alguien hubiera entrado y hechizado con éxito eran muy grandes.

Se topó con su despacho y abrió la puerta intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible. Se encontró con la conocida y pequeña habitación de madera, esa en la que Harry siempre solía trabajar y cuando sus ojos viajaron hacia el suelo descubrió una gran mancha azulada. No dudó en arrodillarse y oler con cuidado aquella esencia. Sin duda era una poción derramada, pero Hermione no la pudo identificar. ¿Y si Harry había bebido aquello? Por Merlín, Hermione no recordaba haber visto nunca ese color en una poción y menos ese olor. Confirmó que la había bebido al notar algunos trozos de cristal en el suelo, como si hubieran formado parte de una copa. Intentó ponerse desde el punto de vista de su mejor amigo y comprendió que cualquiera que estuviera vomitando de esa forma, prepararía un tónico para la resaca. El problema era que Hermione recordaba su color, naranja brillante como una puesta de sol, totalmente diferente al color que había en el suelo. Parecía que Harry al estar tan borracho había preparado cualquier cosa.

Revisó cada uno de los cajones del escritorio, intentando encontrar algún frasco, alguna poción que pudiera estar implicada pero todos estaban completamente vacíos. Probablemente los aurores los habían vaciado para hacer sus investigaciones.

—¿Qué habrás mezclado, Harry? —murmuró preocupada y un ruido cercano la hizo sobresaltar en aquella oscuridad. Alzó su varita al instante dispuesta a hechizar a cualquiera que estuviera por allí —. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie contestó. El miedo le erizó la piel, estaba demasiado oscuro, solo alumbrado por la pequeña luz de su varita. ¿El auror se había despertado? ¿Sería otra persona? Hermione tragó saliva y esperó en posición de ataque pero nada apareció. La sala quedó en completo silencio, había alguien en el departamento, lo podía sentir, y era mejor que aquella persona se mostrara cuanto antes para no ocasionare problemas.

— _Homenum Revelio_ —soltó y sus ojos por primera vez vieron una pequeña sombra justo en la puerta. Movió su iluminada varita hacia allí y se encontró con esa carita felina que tanto había extrañado. Crookshanks la miraba con esos ojos intensos y brillantes, tan sorprendido como ella de estar frente a frente otra vez.

—¿Cómo...? —susurró Hermione con la voz afectada de emoción, se quedó inmóvil, tiesa como una estatua sin entender como su gato estaba allí y como había funcionado el hechizo con él. Crookshanks maulló y se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta sentarse sobre la mancha azul del suelo.

Su celular vibró de repente haciéndola sobresaltar. Sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado, lo sacó del bolsillo como pudo y atendió.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Angelina tan fuerte que le hizo doler la oreja —. Nosotros hemos...

—Angelina —la interrumpió mirando al gato anaranjado que la miraba de la misma forma —. Tú... tú sabes, ¿verdad? Que el _Homenum Revelio_ solo... solo funciona con humanos, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que había leído cada libro de la Biblioteca necesitaba comprobarlo, porque aquello no podía ser cierto. Crookshanks era un gato... Crookshanks no podía reaccionar al hechizo.

—Sí, Mione... ¿pero qué sucede? Nosotros acabamos de salir de la tienda y... —se detuvo y luego se escuchó una discusión —. ¡George dame el celular!

" _Llamamos a muchos maestros pero ninguno ha podido penetrar su mente..."_

—Oh, dios mío —susurró Hermione recordando y entrando en pánico. Existía una razón para que aquello pasara... pero no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Solo debía ser su imaginación, solo se estaba volviendo loca...

—¡La vieja bruja de la tienda al final estaba demente! —exclamó esta vez George —. Comenzó a decirnos que el alma de Crookshanks había dejado su cuerpo, ¿puedes creerlo? Tuvimos que irnos porque después comenzó a delirar sobre espíritus y posesión de cuerpos.

—¿Eh? —musitó la castaña más que paralizada.

—Algo me dice que esa anciana es pariente de Trelawney, se la pasó hablando locuras. En fin, decidimos ir a colocar afiches de Crookshanks en cada vecindario. No te preocupes, Mione... lo vamos a encontrar, ¿a ti como te fue?

—Bien... Creo que... bien —soltó como pudo porque aquel gato continuaba mirándola y cada vez le parecía más humano.

—¡Entonces hablamos cuando haya noticias! ¡Adiós!

Hermione miró a Crookshanks y este maulló.

—Es imposible —susurró temblorosa —. Es imposible que seas tú...

Se inclinó temblorosa hasta quedar casi a la altura del gato. Crookshanks la observó con ojos grandes y a la castaña se le escapó un sollozo. Pensó en el comportamiento de Harry en San Mungo, esa manera de caminar como un animal enjaulado en la habitación, la forma en que comía, el hecho de que solo caminara en cuatro patas, su forma de ser tan violenta ante las enfermeras. Y luego pensó la forma extraña en que Crookshanks se comportaba últimamente en el departamento, el rechazo al alimento de gato, sus planes por robarle las galletas de chocolate, la forma en que la miraba fijo como si escondiera algo en la profundidad de sus ojos... Recordó la forma en que le daba cariño cada noche que lloraba por Ron y como atacó cuando Ben intentó propasarse con ella... Siempre protegiéndola, siempre siendo tan Harry... ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes?

—¿Harry? ¿Eres... Eres tú?

El gato dio un pequeño salto hasta que sus patitas delanteras se posaron en las rodillas de ella. La miró por tanto tiempo que las ideas de Hermione revolotearon como locas por su cabeza, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Si aquello era cierto y no era un producto de su loca imaginación... ¿cómo es que había pasado?

Crookshanks llevó su hocico hacia la varita de Hermione y la movió un poco, dándole una señal que comprendió al instante.

—¿Me dejas? ¿Me dejas ver a través de ti? —le preguntó sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Crookshanks solo la observó, pero Hermione sabía que no necesitaba preguntar más.

— _Legeremens_ —soltó apuntándolo con la varita y luego se sintió transportada hacia otro espacio, hacia otra mente. Sintió una calidez inmensa cuando se vio a sí misma después de la guerra, tomándole la mano. Una sensación indescriptible y ajena que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Una sonrisa emocionada se formó en su rostro de diecisiete años.

" _Se ha acabado, Harry. Se ha acabado_ "

Luego fue llevada hacia otra memoria, se vio sentada en la sala del almuerzo del Ministerio frente su _yo_ de hace meses, se estaban riendo tanto pero tanto que sentía su corazón más hinchado de alegría que nunca. Ambos se estaban tomando de los estómagos, destornillados de risa mientras todo el comedor los miraba sorprendidos " _Eres un tonto, Harry Potter_ ".

Y un flash y terminó en su habitación, sentada en la cama viéndose a sí misma bailar y cantar a todo pulmón en pijama, y una sensación que no pudo explicar la atravesó, la abrumó hasta encender su corazón. Su _yo_ giró y le hizo caras graciosas hasta echarse a reír y terminar en la cama junto a ella. Y luego otra imagen, esta vez se encontró parada en el pasillo del Ministerio viéndose pasar apresurada a su lado, ignorando por completo su presencia, sintió una tristeza tan inmensa que se le formó un nudo de angustia en el estómago. Lo recordaba ella también, esos días en que solo se ignoraban, esos días dolorosos en que ya no había bromas ni risas... Luego se transportó a otro pasillo donde se vio besándose con Ron, otra puntada de dolor más aguda que la anterior, sorpresivamente Harry la alejó al instante de ese recuerdo y la llevó a uno más reciente, se encontró recostada observando su propio rostro dormir apaciblemente y sintió dentro de su pecho su corazoncito latir rápidamente.

Hermione fue arrastrada hasta volver a su propia conciencia. Al volver a abrir los ojos y encontrar nuevamente al gato anaranjado frente a ella no dudó en tomarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

—Oh, Harry... ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé! —lloró escuchando su dulce ronronear. Lo abrazó más y más fuerte, hundiendo su nariz en su pelaje y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y caer al suelo con él. En ese instante se sintió inmensamente feliz por entender que había sucedido con su mejor amigo. No lo había perdido como tanto había creído, porque a pesar de que estuviera encerrado en un cuerpo gatuno él continuaba estando allí, y sus recuerdos no habían hecho más que comprobarlo.

Harry se acercó y caminó sobre ella hasta lamer felizmente su mejilla. Hermione rio y volvió a abrazarlo entre suspiros.

-Y dime ahora, Harry ¿cómo te sacaré de allí?

 **...Continuará...**

 **^..^**


	6. Chapter 6

Después de tantos meses les traigo nuevo capitulo. Habrá mas en los siguientes días, no hay nada que quiera mas que terminar la historia y darle un final. En fin, lo siento por la espera.

Capítulo 6

^..^

Sentado junto a la ventana, Harry observó la tormenta que había tras el cristal. Presenció como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer suavemente hasta aumentar su velocidad, mojando por completo las calles de Londres.

Como siempre la esperaba, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella semana, Harry no podía evitar acercarse a la ventana, asegurarse de verla llegar. No tardó mucho en divisarla, Hermione se acercaba bajo un paraguas azul, sus cabellos moviéndose por el fuerte viento, con sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a su único cobertor para que no escapara.

Aquella imagen le hizo pensar que así se encontraba en aquellos últimos días: intentando aferrarse a sus recuerdos que parecían querérsele escapar. Había sospechado que en algún momento sucedería, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan pronto. Primero había comenzado olvidando detalles tontos, como su estancia en la casa de los Dursley, no podía recordar cómo había estado constituida su habitación o las primeras veces que había logrado hacer magia. Pero después olvidó la primera vez que subió al Expreso, también la primera vez que había visto a Hermione... y allí fue cuando Harry se comenzó a preocupar.

Parecía que el cuerpo de Crookshanks comenzaba a consumirlo. El tiempo se le acababa, y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar que sucedería cuando el proceso se completara.

Hermione entró a casa, haciendo que Harry llevara su mirada a su dirección. Como en esa última semana cada vez que llegaba, lo ignoró, solo se dedicó a lanzarle comida en su tazón y llenar su cuenco con agua. Nada más.

Harry sabía que tenía razones para estar enojada, pero... ¿hace cuánto que no lo miraba? ¿Hace cuánto que no le dirigía la palabra? Le recordaba tanto a esa vez en que se habían peleado en el Ministerio, esos días sin hablarse, donde evitaban hasta mirarse... Sin importar ser hombre o gato, parecía que cometía los mismos errores.

Después de colgar su abrigo en la entrada, Hermione se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Harry solo otra vez. Mientras las gotas caían fuertemente sobre el techo, Harry llevó sus ojos a la pequeña ventanita de la cocina, esa que Hermione había olvidado abierta desde la mañana.

Y supo que no tenía alternativa. Tendría que escaparse aquella noche, antes de que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran para siempre.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Caminó por las calles mojadas, agradeciendo que la tormenta hubiera cesado. Intentó ser rápido, enfocarse solo en su objetivo, aunque no era nada fácil. Harry nunca hubiera creído que recorrer Londres en forma de gato sería tan diferente y de tantas maneras. Las distancias le parecieron larguísimas, los olores demasiado fuertes, y tenía que cuidarse de que los humanos no le pisaran.

 _Encontrar mi varita o alguna pista es mi única esperanza._

Harry se sentía tan culpable que le dolía el pecho. Estaba seguro de que Hermione pronto notaría su ausencia, ¿qué pensaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Había prometido tantas veces que no la dejaría sola, y allí estaba, escapando de casa. Sabía perfectamente que luego de aquella pelea, su mejor amiga creería que simplemente la había abandonado, sin razón. Nunca sabría los motivos si no volvía a su cuerpo.

—¡Mami! ¡Mira! ¡Un gatito! —gritó un niño pequeño que corrió hacia él.

Mientras Harry se escurría de sus manos pegajosas se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir... Había estado toda la noche caminando y todavía no había llegado. El cansancio se sentía en cada una de sus cuatro patas, pero aun así aceleró sus pasos, deseando terminar con aquello y llegar al departamento de una buena vez.

Las calles se volvieron eternamente largas y cuando Harry ingresó a su vecindario, tuvo que moverse por encima de los techos, procurando estar lo suficientemente lejos de los perros callejeros que lo amenazaban con sus grandes dientes y ladridos.

Cuando el departamento quedó a la vista, el alivio lo inundó. Había llegado, lo había logrado.

Se detuvo frente a su hogar, y en ese momento lo vio inmenso. Se percató de que Wells, uno de los aurores de su departamento en el Ministerio, lo custodiaba. El más distraído e idiota de todos, así que Harry no se hizo problema. Saltó hacia una de las ventanas sin ser visto y luego al balcón de su habitación. Allí había una pequeña abertura que en el pasado siempre había olvidado de arreglar, y por allí se escabulló hasta estar dentro.

Con las esperanzas a flor de piel, caminó por la casa mientras el sol poco a poco entraba por las ventanas. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que su casa seguía siendo zona de investigación. Así que decidió estar alerta, ya que los aurores podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

Buscó su varita en su habitación. Bajo la cama, en los armarios, en su pila desordenada de ropa... Nada. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de ella o de alguna pista, pero solo pudo ser consciente del aroma a vomito que todavía predominaba en la habitación. En la noche del accidente había bebido mucho, tanto que los recuerdos se hallaban muy borrosos en su mente. Recordar no era fácil, y gracias a ello, encontrar una pista aún menos. Pero en el momento que entró a su despacho todo cambió.

Se encontró con una mancha azul sobre la alfombra, y pudo confirmar lo que tanto había sospechado. Algo había tomado esa noche. ¿Pero qué? Olfateó la poción derramada pero el aroma se le hizo desconocido. Dio un salto hacia el escritorio y abrió los cajones con la boca, con la esperanza de encontrar el causante de todo aquello. Pero los habían vaciado por completo.

Harry no quería darse por vencido, por eso continúo buscando algún indicio por debajo de cada mueble y en cada rincón. Horas pasaron en su búsqueda, recorrió las salas una y otra vez, hasta sentir el cuerpo tembloroso por el cansancio. Sentía tanta desesperación que el corazón le palpitaba como loco contra su pecho. Porque... ¿Qué podía hacer en aquellas circunstancias?

Las pocas esperanzas que tenía disminuyeron al final del día, hasta dejarlo vacío y perdido. Su varita no estaba en casa, se la habían llevado igual que a sus pociones. Solo le quedaba ver esa mancha azulada en el suelo... una mancha que no le decía absolutamente nada. Se quedó sentado frente a ella por un largo tiempo, como si aquello pudiera decirle mágicamente lo que había ingerido.

Cuando sintió que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, supo que ya era hora de rendirse. Se dirigió al living como pudo y se subió a uno de los muebles más altos del living, para permanecer allí, echado. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue el de Hermione muchos días atrás, sonriéndole antes de dormirse abrazada junto a él.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Un ruido lo despertó. Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó a su alrededor. Presenció como una figura se escabullía en su despacho. ¿Quién era? Sabía que tal vez lo mejor era quedarse en las sombras pero la curiosidad le ganó. Aun sintiendo el cuerpo agotado, bajó del mueble hasta volver a tener sus cuatro patas en el suelo. Caminó despacio y con cuidado, sabiendo que no debía hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, se quedó petrificado porque la persona menos esperada estaba ante sus ojos.

Hermione revisaba los cajones de su escritorio tan desesperada como él horas atrás. Un sentimiento de amor inmenso le llenó el pecho mientras la observaba buscar sin descanso. Tan hermosa y tan fuerte... Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio no permitía la entrada a nadie fuera del _Departamento de Aurores_ , lo que significaba que ella se estaba arriesgando por él.

Orgullo. Amor. Tantos sentimientos se arremolinaron dentro de él que Harry se sintió abrumado.

Si solo tuviera manos y pies como antes... si volviera a tener su rostro, sus labios no dudaría en acercarse y...

Uno de los tablones de madera crujió bajo la patita de Harry, y Hermione giró al instante. El mago se quedó en seco.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó ella colocándose en posición de ataque y antes de que pudiera actuar, la bruja movió su varita y dijo: —. _Homenum Revelio_.

¿Funcionaría? Harry no estuvo seguro hasta que Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia su dirección y puso los ojos como platos. El corazoncito del mago comenzó a latir como loco al encontrarse con sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de algo: aquella era su oportunidad, tal vez la última y debía aprovecharla. Por eso tomó valor y caminó hacia la gran mancha azul de la alfombra y se sentó sobre ella, dándole un mensaje que su mejor amiga entendería.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, impactada de tal manera que cuando su celular sonó dio un salto del susto.

—Angelina —respiró Hermione —. Tú... tú sabes, ¿verdad? Que el _Homenum Revelio_ solo... solo funciona con humanos, ¿verdad?

Luego de una rápida conversación, Hermione colgó el teléfono y lo miró fijamente.

—Es imposible —susurró —. Es imposible que seas tú...

Ante aquellas palabras Harry sintió la emoción y la alegría recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Hermione ya lo sabía... Al fin.

La castaña se inclinó hasta estar casi a su altura y el mago la miró profundamente, esperando a que sus labios pronuncien su nombre, ese que sonaba tan bien desde su boca.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres... Eres tú?

El gato se levantó hasta colocar sus patitas en las rodillas de ella, confirmándole lo que su mejor amiga había descubierto. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Me dejas? ¿Me dejas ver a través de ti?

Y Harry le mostró sus más preciados recuerdos, haciendo un recorrido en su memoria, desde aquellos días en Hogwarts hasta la actualidad. Sintió a Hermione viajando junto a él, emocionándose con cada imagen que le mostraba. Y fue una sensación tan embriagante y cálida que al mago se le dificultó traerlos nuevamente a la realidad.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró con una Hermione cubierta en lágrimas. Y otra vez se maldijo por no tener sus brazos, para poder estrecharla con fuerza. Pero esa queja no duró mucho porque gracias a Merlín, ella no dudó en atraerlo y darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado. El mago disfrutó como nunca de ese abrazo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

 _Ya lo sabe... Hermione ya lo sabe._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo cuando Kingsley abrió la puerta. Llevaba un pijama amarillo, muy llamativo que en otra ocasión a Harry le hubiera parecido muy gracioso. Pero con lo que su amiga estaba a punto de soltar nada podía hacerle gracia.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, Hermione? —le preguntó el Ministro sorprendido y con un tono enfadado —. Si es por el caso de Harry yo no...

—Sé que esto va a ser difícil de creer —lo interrumpió Hermione rápidamente y levantó al gato hasta la altura de los ojos de Kingsley —. Pero... Harry está dentro de este cuerpo.

La expresión del Ministro fue de otro mundo. Miró al gato y luego a la bruja como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca. Harry no lo culpaba, la situación de Hermione tocando la puerta a esas horas de la noche y soltando aquellas palabras se hubiera visto extraño para cualquiera.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Kingsley sin poder creer aquella loca situación.

—Harry está dentro del cuerpo de Crookshanks, ¡y Crookshanks en el cuerpo de Harry! —exclamó haciéndola ver más loca aun. Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Sabía que Kingsley no le creería tan rápidamente. Aun así, admiraba el coraje de su mejor amiga, confesar una verdad tan complicada a su mayor jefe, no debía de ser nada fácil.

La expresión del Ministro se suavizó de repente y luego colocó una mano en el hombro de la bruja.

—Escucha, Hermione. Has pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos días, estás cansada. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir y mañana hablamos mejor?

—Tiene que creerme, Ministro. ¡Pruebe la Legeremancia en él y lo comprenderá! —insistió desesperada.

—Hermione, necesitas dormir. ¡Y yo también, santo cielo! —exclamó Kingsley perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Amor? ¿Qué está sucediendo? —se escuchó a su esposa escaleras arriba.

—Ve a casa, Hermione. O tendré que llamar a alguien para que lo haga —le advirtió el Ministro cansado y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Pero no tenemos tiempo, Ministro! —chilló, golpeando la puerta enfadada. Harry le había hecho saber sobre la perdida de sus recuerdos y Hermione se había desesperado luego de aquello. En ese momento el rostro de su mejor amiga estaba cargado de tristeza...

 _Tal vez no debería haberle contado ese detalle._

No quería que se preocupara tanto por él, que llorara de esa forma. Harry maulló y Hermione lo abrazó con dulzura.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? En San Mungo en este momento no hay nadie confiable —susurró Hermione como para sí misma, luego miró a Harry —. Tengo la esperanza de que el doctor Ledger confíe en mí, pero los fines de semana no está de turno. Tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana...

 _Vamos a casa..._ Quería decirle, al ver esos ojos tan preocupados. Harry sabía que podía soportar un poco más, aunque sea una noche. No dejaría que sus recuerdos se fueran tan rápido, no cuando Hermione ya sabía la verdad. Lucharía consigo mismo.

Movió su cabecita intentando comunicarle aquello. Hermione apretó los labios mientras la lluvia caía sobre ambos. Soltó un suspiro y susurró un "De acuerdo" para luego aparecerse en casa.

La calidez del departamento los invadió al instante. Harry se sintió feliz de volver a estar allí. Hermione lo dejó delicadamente en el suelo.

—Iré por unas toallas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, dejando ver la gran cama del centro. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora que su mejor amiga sabía la verdad? ¿Dormiría con ella como todas las noches o...?

Hermione volvió con toallas, se inclinó hacia él y lo secó con dulzura. Harry disfrutó de aquel agasajo y se puso a ronronear inevitablemente, haciendo que Hermione borrara esa mueca de preocupación y riera por primera vez en días.

—Oh, Harry todavía no puedo creer que eres tú. ¿Cómo has podido soportar estar adentro de ese cuerpo? Debe ser difícil para ti —le sonrió y él lo único que pudo hacer fue maullar —. Me pregunto qué habrás tomado para terminar allí adentro. Nunca había escuchado de una magia así.

Harry tampoco hubiera imaginado algo así, pero con los hechos, parecía que estaban ante una magia desconocida.

—Nadie en San Mungo ha podido comprender lo que padece tu cuerpo, Harry. Y temo que a pesar de mi revelación no puedan hacer nada... ¿Entonces cómo te sacaremos de allí?

Repentinamente, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry se acercó a ella despacito hasta ser abrazado por ella. Quería reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. La situación parecía no tener salida.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejar de lamentarme, Harry —dijo secándose las lágrimas y levantándose del suelo —. Siempre me he quejado de las chicas dramáticas y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo. Por Merlín. ¿Sabes? Te prepararé algo delicioso, debes estar hambriento. Ahora que lo pienso has tenido que comer comida para gato todo este tiempo, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Hermione puso arroz y carne a cocinar y rápidamente el departamento se llenó de ese aroma delicioso que solo ella lograba. Harry se subió a una de las sillas y la observó todo el tiempo, notando que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa y que varias veces fallaba. Sus nervios se reflejaban cada vez que cometía algún error en la cocina y se le escurrían los objetos de las manos. Hermione siempre había intentado ser fuerte frente a él, por eso le partía el corazón verla así.

A pesar de las pequeñas dificultades, el arroz con carne fue servido con una rapidez sorprendente. Hermione se sentó frente a él y durante toda la cena lo observó, con su mentón apoyado en su mano y de una forma tan angelical que a Harry se le dificultó prestarle atención a la comida. Parecía que su mejor amiga todavía no salía de su asombro y que muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente. Cambiaba de expresión cada pocos segundos, de curiosidad a tristeza, hasta a veces parecía estar totalmente en blanco. Cuando terminó su plato, Harry se quedó inmóvil, siendo todavía observado por la castaña que no había tocado ni un poco de su cena.

De repente la expresión de Hermione cambió, frunció el ceño por completo sin dar explicaciones. Harry no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo y aquello lo preocupó. Hermione abrió varias veces la boca como si quisiera decir algo, hasta que la pregunta salió de sus labios:

—Harry... —habló mirándolo fijamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas —. Yo... Yo me desnudé muchas veces frente a ti... tú... tú... ¿me viste?

El mago siempre había creído que los gatos no tenían expresión alguna frente a situaciones así. Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdad y dejó caer su mandíbula.

—¡¿Me has visto desnuda, Harry Potter?! —chilló y Harry se tensó por completo.

 _¡Solo fue una vez y sin querer!_ Quería decirle, pero como de costumbre nada salió.

—Oh, por Merlín —susurró cubriéndose la boca, su rubor aumentando cada vez más. Se levantó de la mesa y lo miró espantada —. ¿Y todas esas veces que fui al baño con la puerta abierta? ¡Por Merlín, Harry! —exclamó caminando por toda la habitación, nerviosa. —. ¡¿No dirás nada?!

¿Qué podía decir? ¡No tenía voz para defenderse! Harry quería morirse allí mismo, sabía que algún día su mejor amiga le reclamaría por ello, pero había creído que sería cuando tuviera cuerpo y voz de nuevo.

Hermione comenzó a reclamarle muchas cosas, y Harry lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse sentado allí escuchándola. De repente su amiga soltó una exclamación —que de hecho fue muy cómica para él— y se fue directo a su habitación, para lanzarse en la cama. Hermione hundió su cara en las almohadas por varios minutos, tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Nunca la había visto comportarse así, tan infantil. Harry sintió ganas de reír. ¿Realmente aquello estaba pasando? Era una completa locura.

 _No debería tomarlo así. Hermione está realmente enfadada..._ Se regañó.

Harry se acercó y se sentó en la alfombra mirando hacia ella. Dudó por un largo momento pero terminó dando un salto y subiéndose a la cama. Se recostó junto a ella hasta que Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento, creo que te he mostrado demasiadas emociones hoy, ¿verdad? —suspiró aun con las mejillas rojitas. Harry se preguntó cómo podía amarla tanto pero tanto... Se quedó observándola como un tonto mientras ella acercaba su mano y le rascaba la cabecita dulcemente —. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Harry? Me siento tan expuesta ante a ti... Sé que no es tu culpa por todo lo que ha pasado pero...

Aquello era verdad. En esas semanas, Harry había visto muchas facetas nuevas de Hermione, cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero aquello le gustaba, le encantaba... Hacía que su amor creciera más y más, amaba todo de Hermione... desde sus cosas buenas hasta sus más atolondrados defectos. Quiso decírselo en ese instante, gritárselo, hacerle saber todos sus sentimientos pero todavía no era el momento. No tenía voz para hacerlo.

El celular de Hermione sonó de repente, haciéndola sobresaltar.

—Oh, por dios. Lo había olvidado —dijo mirando el celular preocupada —. ¡Angelina! —exclamó al atender —. Ya he encontrado a Crookshanks... de hecho es una historia muy rara que no podrán creer.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y luego continúo hablando, mientras Harry intentaba que sus ojos no se cerraran. Sentía tanto sueño pero a la vez no quería que ese día terminara...

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Ya les contaré, lo prometo! De hecho, necesito que vayan a San Mungo mañana, necesito ayuda con Kingsley...

Eso fue lo último que Harry escuchó porque a pesar de que se esforzó, el sueño lo atrapó como una telaraña.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La intensa luz que entraba por la ventana lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Al instante se encontró con el rostro de Hermione a escasos centímetros de él. Sintió como el corazoncito le latía rápidamente otra vez. Se quedó inmóvil, en esa posición, sin mover ni un pelo, temiendo despertarla. La observó, como tantas veces antes pero esta vez de una manera especial, sintiendo miedo de no poder recordar su rostro en el futuro cercano. Miró esas largas pestañas, ese cabello alborotado, esos rosados y bonitos labios...

A pesar de que no se movió, Hermione terminó abriendo los ojos de a poco, hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Se quedó en silencio por un largo instante, observándolo de la misma manera que él había hecho antes. Harry se preguntó si algún día se cansaría de perderse en sus ojos.

 _No, nunca._

—¿Entonces no era un sueño? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Un sueño. Cuantas veces se había planteado aquella idea, pero Harry en el fondo siempre había sabido que por más extraña y loca que sea, aquella era su realidad. Entendía la gran confusión de Hermione, que recién se había enterado de todo el problema el día anterior. Aun así, las cosas habían mejorado notablemente. Estaba de vuelta en casa y con Hermione junto a él, preparado a ayudarlo sin dudas.

El reloj mágico sonó con fuerza y Hermione se sentó en la cama rápidamente.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos en ir a San Mungo. No debemos perder tiempo —dijo levantándose y colocándose los zapatos rápidamente. Hermione nunca usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior pero aquel día no le parecía importar, porque solo se puso el calzado y tomó a Harry en brazos para marcharse al hospital.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que habría esa cantidad inmensa de periodistas y menos después de tantos días de lo sucedido. La entrada de San Mungo estaba repleta de ellos. Solo tardó un segundo para que alguien gritara "¡Hermione Granger!" y todas las caras voltearan hacia ellos dos.

—Maldición —susurró ella antes de que ambos fueran rodeados por decenas de reporteros que no dejaban de hacer preguntas a los gritos.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace aquí con su gato?

—¡¿Cuál es la situación del Señor Potter en este momento?!

—¿Es verdad que usted ha estado teniendo citas con Neville Longbottom?

A medida que intentaba caminar hacia la puerta, las preguntas se hacían más estúpidas y a Hermione le era más difícil avanzar. Harry les bufó a varios reporteros que se acercaban demasiado, hasta dio varios rasguños. Habían pasado semanas de su noticia en el diario, ¿todavía había periodistas obsesionados con ello? Lo que más le preocupaba era la expresión de Hermione, que cada vez se veía más desesperada. Eran tantos los periodistas que parecía que nunca saldrían de allí. Harry sabía que si no se apartaban, cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga sacara su varita. Eso provocaría un gran escándalo y le ocasionaría muchos problemas a un miembro del Ministerio.

Harry se sintió impotente.

Pero gracias a Merlín, George y Neville se hicieron paso entre la multitud y los protegieron a ambos.

—¡Hermione Granger! ¡Responda nuestras preguntas! —insistían una y otra vez, mientras sus amigos hacían toda la fuerza posible para salir.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Angelina abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar, luego la cerró rápidamente.

Ya a salvo adentro, el alivio fue grandísimo. Harry los escuchó soltar un suspiro a los tres.

—¿Por qué has traído a Crookshanks hasta aquí? —le preguntó George extrañado.

Hermione se mordió los labios, mientras el resto de sus amigos los rodeaban.

—¿Me creerán, verdad? —les preguntó su mejor amiga aun con la respiración agitada—. Muchas cosas locas han pasado en Hogwarts y en los últimos años, así que ustedes no dudarían de mí...

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —no dudó en hablar Angelina, totalmente preocupada.

—Sí, dinos, Mione —insistió Neville —. Nosotros te creeremos.

Hermione los miró uno a uno. Harry sabía lo difícil que era para ella soltar algo así, algo que lógicamente era imposible.

—Este no es Crookshanks. Es Harry —respondió en voz baja, pero a la que todos lograron escuchar. Se quedaron estupefactos por un largo instante. George fue el primero en moverse, se inclinó hacia Harry, hasta que su cara pecosa quedó a su altura.

—¿Harry? —le preguntó con ojos muy grandes —. ¡Harry! ¡¿Eres tú?!

—No vale la pena gritar, George. Si Harry ahora es un gato, no podría contestarte de todas formas —dijo Luna con una sonrisa. Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Neville demasiado shockeado —. ¿Cómo lo sacaremos de allí? No hay ninguna poción que pueda hacerlo.

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione —. No conozco de ninguna magia que pueda revertirlo, pero... creo que mi única esperanza es hablar con el doctor Ledger. Habrá consecuencias graves si Harry no es tratado a tiempo, ya ha comenzado a perder recuerdos...

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos, como si cada uno estuviera procesando los hechos, hasta que Neville señaló débilmente hacia el pasillo de su derecha.

—El doctor está en su descanso, en la cafetería.

—Gracias, Nev.

El cuerpo de Harry se sacudió ligeramente mientras Hermione aceleraba el paso. Y allí fue cuando comenzó a sentir esos fuertes dolores de cabeza. Su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Su visión comenzó a fallar al igual que sus oídos.

—Usé la Legeremancia en él. No estoy loca —escuchó a Hermione muy de lejos.

—Me gustaría creer que está equivocada, pero después de haber observado al Señor Potter por horas... Podría ser cierto.

—¡Es cierto! —Aquel grito retumbó en su cabeza, doloroso.

—Su comportamiento animal, salvaje, esa fobia inexplicable al agua, esa violencia desmedida...

¿Acaso aquel era el doctor? Harry se esforzó para mantenerse consciente, no podía dejar a Hermione sola.

—Cuando llegue Kingsley necesito tenerlo de mi lado, doctor. Usted es mi única esperanza de convencerlo...

Hermione estaba suplicando por él, quebrándose... No le gustaba para nada. Otra vez era el causante de sus problemas...

—Si ese es el Señor Potter como usted dice, necesita ser ingresado ya mismo en una de nuestras habitaciones.

—Gracias, doctor... Gracias —Escuchó muy desde lejos antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—Harry... Harry...

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? El Elegido abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la habitación ya oscura, solo iluminada por unas velas. Kingsley estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo como si fuera un ser extraño.

—¿Eres tú, Harry? Por Merlín, esta es la situación más extraña que he vivido —susurró como si hablara consigo mismo.

Harry se sentó en la camilla. Su cuerpo pesaba más que nunca, por lo que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Miró al Ministro fijamente y este asintió.

—Entonces Hermione no está loca —sonrió —. Comenzaba a preocuparme de haber perdido a la mente más brillante del Ministerio.

Harry hubiera suspirado, porque como de costumbre, Kingsley no podía hablar más que de trabajo. Aunque, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era que rayos iban a hacer con él y el maldito dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Ya no había tiempo. Gracias a Merlín, el Ministro pareció leerle la mente.

—Cuando tu cuerpo quedó en ese estado... o mejor dicho dominado por Crookshanks, comenzamos a investigar al instante —suspiró —. Lo primero que hicimos fue vaciar todos tus cajones con pociones, para ver qué era lo que habías bebido. Esa mancha azulada que dejaste en la alfombra no podía ser otra cosa que la mezcla de dos pociones. Estuvimos investigando día y noche, mezclando pociones al azar...

Por la expresión de Kingsley, Harry supo antes de que se lo dijera. No habían encontrado nada aun. Con el actual equipo de aurores, no le sorprendía.

—No hemos descubierto nada y lo peor es que Hermione me ha contado que no recuerdas nada al respecto —soltó preocupado —. Dado a que nos queda poco tiempo, me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamar a un amigo de Durmstrang que enseña Artes Oscuras allí. Lo que ha pasado entre tú y Crookshanks es una magia que no he visto nunca antes, ni yo ni ninguno de tus amigos... Tal vez el profesor sea la solución.

"Artes Oscuras" las dos palabras que Harry más odiaba, pero sabía que si Kingsley no podía ayudarlo, las cosas estaban difíciles.

—¿Ya se ha despertado? —preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación preocupada. Al ver a Harry sentado en la camilla, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro —. Harry...

Las enfermeras entraron rápidamente con la comida y Kingsley se levantó.

—Mañana por la mañana llegará el Profesor. Resiste hasta entonces, Harry —se despidió el Ministro.

Apenas Kingsley dejó la habitación, Hermione se abalanzó a él, estrechándolo en sus brazos.

—Casi me muero cuando perdiste el conocimiento —dijo con tristeza —. ¿Me prometes que lo soportarás hasta mañana? ¿Qué no te ocurrirá nada? ¿Qué comerás?

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Harry maulló. Se sentía más débil que nunca, pero se obligó a comer por ella. Parecía que ya llegaba la hora de que su alma intrusa dejara ese cuerpo. El gran miedo de Harry era si llegaría a tiempo, si tendría una oportunidad de volver a su cuerpo.

Hermione lo acompañó toda la noche, sosteniendo su patita mientras la fiebre subía. El calor era insoportable, no importaba cuantas pociones le dieran, parecía que nada tenía solución.

—Solo tienes que esperar un par de horas más, Harry —le susurró Hermione depositando un beso en su cabecita. El mago apenas podía oírla.

—¿Y el Profesor?

—Se está tardando demasiado.

—¿Dónde estará ese cretino?

—¿Crees que llegará?

Harry ni siquiera podía distinguir las tantas voces. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? De lo único que era consciente era del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Todavía seguía allí, en ese cuerpo peludo y caliente. La desesperación comenzó a dominarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

—Es una magia que no comprendo...

—¡Tiene que hacer algo, profesor!

Gritos desesperados. Harry ni siquiera podía emitir sonido, cada respiración era milagrosa.

—Traigan al felino. Debemos probar por más absurdo que sea... ¡Rápido!

—Quédate conmigo, Harry... No te vayas aun, por favor... —sollozó Hermione cerca de él. Percibió unos sonidos extraños y muchas pisadas —. Están trayendo a Crookshanks.

—¡Junto a él! ¡Rápido!

Alguien lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó en otra cama. Un calor agradable lo embargó, un calor que le dio fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Se encontró con sus propios ojos verdes humanos. Ojos muy grandes que lo observaron fijamente, como él.

Su propio cuerpo lo tocó y fue como una descarga eléctrica entre los dos. Todos sus sentidos murieron cuando una luz blanca iluminó la habitación. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Finalmente había dejado el cuerpo de Crookshanks.

 **...Continuará...**

 **^..^**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

^..^

Oscuridad. Frío. Se sintió aterrado, encerrado en una caja sin salida. Pasaron horas, ¿días? Harry no estaba seguro del tiempo, o si este existía en donde él estaba. ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Por qué estaba allí? No importaba cuanto intentara recordar, no había respuestas.

Sentía que debía hacer algo urgente, que tenía que salir de allí. ¿Pero por qué? Harry se sentó en aquella oscuridad, sintiendo un vacío enorme en su cabeza. Descubrió que solo recordaba su nombre. Harry Potter.

A pesar de que no había memorias en su mente, el muchacho sabía que ese no era su hogar, que debería estar en otra parte, con otras personas. El tiempo allí lo desesperaba, porque parecía que no había forma de salir, que nadie lo ayudaría. Hasta que escuchó una voz.

Se la hacía tan agradablemente familiar... Una voz de mujer, tan cálida que le llegó al corazón. Comenzó a escucharla regularmente, parecía que desde un lugar lejano le leía a él o eso quería creer, porque su voz lo hacía olvidar de su encierro, de ese frío insoportable.

La escuchó hablar sobre magia, sobre hipogrifos, sobre brujas y magos. Sobre tantas cosas maravillosas que Harry esperaba siempre ansioso volverla a escuchar. ¿Cómo sería el rostro de esa mujer? ¿Por qué se oía tan triste? A pesar de que aquella persona leía con entusiasmo, no había duda de que había dolor muy en el fondo.

¿Y si estaba en la oscuridad como él? Desde aquel momento, el muchacho dejó de sentirse solo, porque cada vez que la escuchaba leer, sentía que compartían ese mismo sentimiento. Era algo aún más mágico que aquellos libros que le leía.

Y de repente Harry comenzó a amarla. A desearla tocar, abrazar... Ver ese rostro. Una gran emoción que fue creciendo tanto pero tanto hasta casi hacerlo llorar. De estar completamente vacío pasó a estar lleno de esos sentimientos y deseos. Quería salir... Quería salir tanto de allí.

—No te vayas, Harry... —escuchó a esa voz decir con tanto miedo. ¿Sabía su nombre? El corazón se le detuvo al instante —. ¿No me olvidarías, verdad? Yo no podría olvidarte a ti, nunca.

Por primera vez, Harry sintió un cálido cosquilleo en su mano. ¿Le estaba tocando la mano? Aquello lo hizo inexplicablemente feliz, él también sentía más que nunca la necesidad de tomar su mano. Quería tocarla... Que pudiera notar que estaba allí, junto a ella, que no estaba sola. Que él no podría olvidarla.

Y de repente, volvió a sentir sus dedos. Con el corazón latiéndole como loco ante aquel suceso, Harry los movió de a poco, hasta que pudo sentir su mano por completo.

Harry logró mover su mano, buscando la suya. La colocó sobre la de ella y una sensación inexplicable lo invadió.

Estaba en su cuerpo otra vez. Harry apenas podía creerlo, podía sentir esa mano suavecita otra vez, esa sensación cálida, dulce, la misma de años atrás... Ante aquellos pensamientos, la verdad lo golpeó.

—¿Harry? —susurró Hermione con la voz afectada de emoción. El azabache apretó su mano en respuesta y ella soltó un sonido entre alegría y llanto —. No puedo creerlo... Harry...

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la imagen de Hermione sentada junto a él. Una Hermione despeinada y con ojeras, aun así hermosa ante sus ojos. Era ella. Sí, ella. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

Y Harry al fin sintió su cuerpo completo.

Manos. Rostro. Ojos. Boca. Labios.

No lo dudó ni un instante. Harry tomó con fuerza su mano y tiró. Hermione terminó recostada encima de él, mirándolo con esa carita sorprendida. Seguro pensaba que se había vuelto loco. No le importaba.

—Esa... Esa tarde... en que llegué borracho al Ministerio yo... —Harry sentía la garganta seca y una extraña dificultad para encontrar las palabras. Hermione lo miró preocupada.

—No te esfuerces. Buscaré al doctor ya mismo —dijo con la voz temblorosa de emoción. Hizo ademán para irse pero Harry no se lo permitió.

—No. Escúchame, por favor —dijo con una necesidad urgente. Tenía que soltarlo o explotaría. A ella se le llenaron los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Esa tarde que llegué borracho al Ministerio, y mi comportamiento los anteriores días fue porque... porque estaba celoso. Por mucho tiempo quise negar lo que sentía, pero ahora lo sé, Hermione. Te amo... Siempre te he amado.

Lo había soltado. Al fin. Soltó el aire que había contenido, como si un gran peso se fuera. Hermione lo miraba atónita. Ella siempre tenía algo que decir, que responder, pero en aquel momento se encontraba en un eterno silencio.

Harry había deseado tanto un beso suyo durante ese último tiempo que decidió ser egoísta aquella vez. Colocó una mano en la nuca de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios chocaron y Harry la besó dulcemente, sin prisa, disfrutando de su sabor y calidez. Fue una sensación gloriosa, tan embriagante que no se resignaba a soltarla. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello castaño y con la otra mano rodeó su espalda, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca. Fue el beso que debería haberle dado muchos años atrás, el tan esperado beso que le confirmó que la amaba aún más de lo que él creía, hasta el punto de asustarlo. ¿Cómo había podido estar sin sus labios todo ese tiempo? No quería que ese beso acabara, no. Por eso continúo, pasando suavemente su lengua entre sus labios, explorando dulcemente su boca. Sus manos viajaron hasta acunar dulcemente sus mejillas, sintiendo su piel, su calor...

Duró hasta que Hermione colocó una mano en su pecho y lo alejó. Fue como si a Harry le arrancaran el corazón.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, las enfermeras entraron apresuradas. Sonrojada y evitando totalmente la mirada de Harry, Hermione se levantó de la cama y se sentó en una de las alejadas sillas. El azabache intentó levantarse para hablar con ella, pero las enfermeras no se lo permitieron, con la excusa de examinarlo. Mientras ellas le hablaban y lo obligaba a beber poción tras poción, sus amigos entraron a la habitación. Harry aún seguía incrédulo por todo lo que había sucedido, lastimado por ver a Hermione tan espantada por ese beso, que para él había sido el mejor de su vida.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Neville fue el primero en hablar.

—Sí, yo... yo estoy bien —respondió intentando sonreír, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Nos alegramos de que hayas despertado, Harry —dijo Luna acercándose rápidamente y tomando su mano con una sonrisa. A pesar de que las enfermeras continuaban encima de él, sus demás amigos se acercaron. Todos parecían notar esa atmosfera extraña que irradiaba Hermione. Era obvio lo que había sucedido allí.

—Vaya aventura que has tenido, amigo —dijo George como si quisiera animarlo —. ¡Estuviste adentro del cuerpo de un gato! ¿Cómo rayos se debe haber sentido eso?

Parecía que Harry había olvidado como reír.

—Lo sé. ¿Increíble, verdad? Lo que menos podía soportar eran las pulgas —bromeó con la mirada baja.

George rio junto a los demás, menos Angelina que lo veía preocupada.

Hermione se levantó de repente, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran a ella.

—Iré a buscarte algo para comer. El doctor Ledger me ha dado una dieta especial por si regresabas —sonrió ella, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Merlín, dolía y de verdad. El muchacho asintió y apenas lo hizo, la bruja abandonó la habitación.

—Harry, no sé qué ha pasado entre Mione y tú, pero quiero que sepas que ella ha estado pasando por muchas situaciones difíciles, así que... —dijo Angelina algo incomoda.

—No te preocupes, Angelina. Lo sé.

Lo sabía y aun así la había besado. Lo peor era que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Solo tienes que darle su tiempo —intervino Luna —. Las cosas poco a poco volverán a la normalidad.

Harry se preguntó si realmente quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Tal vez no.

Cuando Hermione regresó, llegó con una bandeja con comida y con el doctor Ledger.

Hermanos. _Harry es como un hermano para mí._ Esas palabras volvieron a taladrarle el cerebro.

 _¿Qué esperabas, tonto? ¿Qué con ese beso te dijera que sí?_ Se regañó, porque esa era la cruda verdad: solo él había sentido algo con ese beso.

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó el doctor tomándole el pulso con su varita —. Hay tantas preguntas que le quiero hacer...

—Estoy bien. Aunque apenas siento las piernas —respondió Harry y el medimago asintió.

—Es normal. Solo necesita descansar. Con las pociones que le dieron las enfermeras, mañana sus piernas volverán a la normalidad y cuando eso suceda comenzaremos con los tratamientos para asegurarnos de que se encuentra bien. ¿Hay algo que necesite?

—Agua.

Hermione llenó un vaso con agua y se lo dio. Otra vez sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tal vez era mejor así, tal vez no podría soportar ver esos ojos decepcionados por su culpa.

Tomó un sorbo mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en él.

—¿Crookshanks está bien? —preguntó para romper ese silencio incómodo.

—Sí —respondió Hermione —. Se despertó al instante y está sano, ya los medimagos lo verificaron.

—¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?

—Una semana —dijo el doctor —. Temíamos que no despertaras. Tus amigos han venido todas las tardes a verte y la Señorita Hermione ha dormido aquí todas las noches. Tiene buenos amigos, Señor Potter.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias a todos. Siento haberlos preocupado, creo que esa es mi especialidad —suspiró.

—Ya nos hemos acostumbrado desde el colegio, Harry —sonrió Neville.

—Es verdad y no tienes que disculparte —dijo George —. Te vendremos a visitar hasta que te recuperes.

—Ahora el Señor Potter necesita descansar —dijo el doctor trayendo un vaso lleno de una poción verde y extraña —. Necesitas tomar esto cada tres horas.

Harry se la llevó a la nariz, la poción tenía un olor nauseabundo.

—Supongo que esta es mi cena —suspiró y luego miró a George que aún seguía mirándolo con ojos curiosos —. Si mañana me traes una tarta de calabaza a escondidas, prometo responder a todas tus preguntas.

George hizo el saludo de soldado muggle.

—De acuerdo, capitán.

—Nada de tartas de calabaza —señaló Angelina a George amenazadoramente —. Ahora salgamos todos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

A pesar de que le apagaron las luces y de que San Mungo estaba en un completo silencio, Harry no se podía dormir. Todavía no se acostumbraba al cuerpo humano y se sentía incómodo, sin poder encontrar la posición perfecta para dormir. Además de eso, no se podía sacar a Hermione de la cabeza, algo que siempre le sucedía pero que esa noche lo hacía con más fuerza. La había besado. Había probado sus labios y le había encantado. A pesar de que no le había devuelto el beso, Harry seguía pensando que era el mejor que había experimentado en su vida. ¿Con cuántas chicas había estado? Harry había perdido la cuenta, pero nada se comparaba con esa extraña cosa que se arremolinó en su estómago cuando la besó.

Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta se abrió un poco y luego se cerró otra vez. Harry vio sorprendido como Crookshanks entraba a su habitación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mago.

—Entonces era verdad. Estás perfectamente bien y yo aquí sin poder sentir mis piernas —soltó como si el gato pudiera entender, aunque después de todo lo que había sucedido, no le sorprendería.

De un salto Crookshanks se subió a la cama del mago y se acurrucó para dormir junto a él. Harry sonrió y le acarició entre las orejas sabiendo lo bien que se sentía. Los ronroneos del gato no tardaron en llegar.

—Dime, Crookshanks. ¿Por qué siento tanta paz ahora? —susurró sintiendo como con la presencia del gato, milagrosamente el sueño aparecía, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse. Crookshanks maulló como si estuviera de acuerdo. Y Harry se dio cuenta de que tal vez, ese lazo extraño que se había formado entre los dos, no se iba a romper nunca.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—Despierta, Harry —escuchó su voz y una suave sacudida. El azabache abrió los ojos. La habitación todavía seguía oscura y Hermione estaba allí, sentada en su camilla ofreciéndole esa poción verde.

Harry la tomó y comenzó la tortuosa tarea de beberlo, tuvo que hacerlo de a poco para no vomitar.

—Me gustaría saber que tiene esto. Sabe peor que la poción multijugos —susurró Harry, queriendo romper esa tensión que se había formado entre los dos.

—Madam Pomfrey la hizo especialmente para ti cuando se enteró lo que te había sucedido —le explicó —. Tienes que beberla. Es para que tu cuerpo vuelva a tener la misma fuerza y energía. Crookshanks estuvo en tu cuerpo, y fueron muchos días donde no quiso comer o que puso en riesgo tu salud.

Los ojos de Hermione bajaron hasta llegar al dormido Crookshanks. Llevó una mano hacia su cabecita y lo acarició dulcemente.

—Me asusté cuando no lo vi en su habitación. Y al final estaba aquí —sonrió ella —. No es extraño si lo piensas...

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. Hermione con la vista clavada en Crookshanks y Harry en ella.

—Me gustaría decir que lo siento por ese beso. Pero no sería cierto —murmuró Harry haciendo que un rubor se extendiera por el rostro de su mejor amiga.

—Harry, yo...

—No quiero presionarte. No estoy esperando una respuesta, porque sé que es lo que piensas al respecto —dijo en voz baja —. Se lo dijiste a Ben aquella tarde. Solo soy un hermano para ti. Lo sé —Hermione bajó aún más la mirada. Hacerla sentir tan incómoda no le gustaba para nada—. Quise decirte de mis sentimientos porque ya no quiero mentir, Hermione. Pero nunca esperé nada de tu parte. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos como siempre.

Y con esas palabras, al fin Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada hasta clavar sus ojos en él.

—Lo siento por haberme comportado como una chiquilla. Me sorprendiste, nunca creí que tú podrías llegar a tener algún... ya sabes, por mí —dijo en voz baja aun roja como un tomate. Harry le sonrió.

—Creí que sabías leerme a la perfección.

—Esta vez definitivamente no lo veía venir —le confesó tomando la poción ya vacía de las manos de Harry —. Ahora... Ahora debes volver a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se levantó de la cama y miró a Crookshanks.

—Dejaré que duerma contigo a pesar de que está contra las reglas.

—¿Hermione rompiendo las reglas por mí de nuevo? —soltó y la escuchó reírse. Le gustaba generar esas risas, la alegría en su rostro. Hermione aún se veía algo distante, extraña por la confesión de amor que le había dado, pero Harry tenía la esperanza de que volviera a tratarlo como siempre. Tenía el corazón hecho mil pedacitos por el rechazo de su mejor amiga, sí. Pero eso no quería decir que la apartaría de él, claro que no. Estar sin Hermione no era una posibilidad para él.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En los siguientes días Harry se recuperó y los doctores determinaron que no había ninguna secuela. Muchas personas vinieron a visitarlo esa semana, y fueron tantas que los periodistas terminaron por descubrir lo que había sucedido. Kingsley tuvo que custodiar San Mungo con varios aurores hasta que al Elegido le dieron de alta.

—Kingsley me dijo que mañana volverás a trabajar —le dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras Harry empacaba sus cosas en el hospital —. Creí que te tomarías unos días para descansar.

—Suena raro pero no veo la hora de volver al Ministerio, de ponerme a trabajar —sonrió —. Estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en el cuerpo de Crookshanks retomó mis energías.

Hermione rio.

—Es verdad. Mientras estaba trabajando, tú te quedabas en casa, en el sofá y comiendo atún.

Harry suspiró cerrando la maleta. " _En casa_ " aquella simple palabra lo hizo estúpidamente feliz.

—Sí. Solo me dedicaba a verte regresar. Como una buena mascota —dijo mientras ambos se acercaban a la puerta. Y en ese momento un pensamiento triste lo dominó:

Nunca más iba a volver a dormir en aquel departamento, nunca más iba a dormir junto a Hermione o verla prepararse para ir al trabajo, luchando con sus rebeldes cabellos... A partir de ese momento solo la vería en el trabajo, una o dos veces por semana, si es que se cruzaban en algún pasillo.

—¿Harry? —susurró Hermione con el ceño fruncido, al ver que se había quedado inmóvil con la mano sobre el picaporte. El azabache despertó a la realidad y le sonrió una sonrió como pudo.

—Lo siento. Me fui por un momento. ¿Decías algo?

—Solo te estaba recordando de que tienes que ver al doctor antes de marcharte —respondió bajando la mirada. Otra vez esa actitud, lo hacía inconscientemente, pero Harry se sentía tan miserable cada vez que lo hacía...

—Lo haré. Gracias por todo, Mione —dijo abriendo la puerta y dispuesto a irse antes de que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos. Pero ella lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Perfectamente...

—¿Lo prometes? —insistió con esos ojitos brillantes, que tanto le gustaban a Harry.

—Lo prometo, Mione. Nos vemos en el Ministerio.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Harry abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, iluminando su departamento. Parecía que los Aurores se habían asegurado de dejar todo limpio antes de su regreso, porque todo estaba en su lugar y no había ni una sola mota de polvo. Aun así, Harry se sintió en un lugar sombrío, ajeno, como si aquel no fuera su hogar. Con un suspiro caminó hacia su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Otra vez el rostro de Hermione vino a su mente, y ese beso de hace tan solo unos días.

Harry se llevó las manos al rostro. Había intentado ser valiente, tomar la decisión correcta, dejar de incomodar a Hermione con sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad era que comenzaba a tener miedo de aquella decisión. Habían pasado solo un par de horas y ya la extrañaba. Extrañaba a Hermione Granger como nunca antes. Y si ya le sucedía en tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo iba a afrontarlo el resto de su vida?

En la oscuridad de su cuarto y en un completo silencio, Harry se sintió solo.

 **...Continuará...**

^..^


	8. Chapter 8

Cortito pero necesario para continuar con la trama.

* * *

Capítulo 8

^..^

Hermione

—¿Estás feliz de volver a casa, Crookshanks? —le preguntó Hermione al gato que estaba a punto de dormirse en el sofá. La bruja soltó un suspiro y se aferró a su taza de té. El sol se había escondido hacía varias horas y ella aun no conseguía sentir sueño. Todo lo contrario a Crookshanks, que se había quedado dormido plácidamente en ese sofá... donde tantas veces Harry la había esperado llegar.

Su mejor amigo volvió a su mente y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría dormido? ¿O estaría tan poco somnoliento como ella? Habían pasado tantas cosas en esa semana que su mente no podía dejar de pensar. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios y dio un sorbo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, como cada vez que recordaba la confesión de Harry. Sí, muchas cosas extrañas habían sucedido pero la más fuerte para ella había sido escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, ese beso...

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Harry como aquella vez. La había besado y Hermione todavía no podía interpretar que era lo que había sentido, todo había sido tan rápido. Harry le había pedido que no le diera muchas vueltas a ello, pero le era imposible no hacerlo.

Los siguientes días se presentó al Ministerio, hizo su trabajo, completo papeleos, atendió a magos importantes, pero su concentración era tan mala que hasta su secretaria lo notó.

—¿No ha pensado en pedirle unos días a Kingsley? —le preguntó preocupada mientras le servía café en su despacho —. Me haré cargo de todo lo que pueda, señorita Granger. Pareciera como si estuviera a millas de distancia, tal vez necesite descansar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras firmaba papel tras papel.

—Sabes que no puedo. Ya me tomé varios días libres cuando Ron y yo... ya sabes —suspiró —. Si la jefa de Departamento hace esto, no sería de gran inspiración para los demás.

—Pero no está en condiciones, señorita —dijo con la mirada baja —. No sé cómo decirle esto, pero me ha entregado varios papeles incorrectos, otros sin firmar... Eso nunca había pasado desde que trabajo con usted.

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¡Catelyn! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes! —la regañó pasándose las manos por ese cabello desordenado.

—Lo siento. No me atrevía, yo... sé que ha pasado por una situación muy difícil.

—Tráeme todo lo que he hecho mal y lo terminaré de arreglar hoy —le ordenó y su secretaria abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero ya es tarde, señorita Granger. Todos se han ido a casa, ¿no debería hacer lo mismo?

—Tú solo tráeme los papeles y ve. Estaré bien.

Catelyn hizo lo que Hermione ordenó y la bruja se quedó gran parte de la noche trabajando, preguntándose desde cuando no quería volver a casa. Sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero se negó a aceptar que aquello estuviera ocurriendo y solo se dedicó a trabajar.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

—Hermione... Hermione...

La voz de Harry la hizo abrir los ojos de a poco, se preguntó si estaba soñando. Harry ya no vivía más con ella, era imposible que estuviera en su cama... Pero al abrir completamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía en el Ministerio. Su mejor amigo estaba inclinado hacia ella, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. Sorprendida, Hermione se levantó de un salto y tan abruptamente que le golpeó la cabeza a Harry.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó él llevándose una mano a la frente. Hermione se cubrió la boca.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó rápidamente mientras él se frotaba la cabeza.

—Eso dolió —rio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me he quedado dormida? —susurró mirando a su alrededor. Parecía que ya era de día.

—Tus empleados no se animaban a despertarte, así que me fueron a buscar —sonrió como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo —. O te tienen demasiado respeto o miedo.

—Oh, cállate —rio ella. La primera risa en días.

—Ahora dime... Tu secretaria me ha dicho que has estado trabajando sin parar, ¿por qué? —le preguntó Harry preocupado y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he sido así. Lo sabes.

—Pero quedarte dormida de esa forma... —insistió y Hermione terminó por interrumpirlo, no quería escuchar más de ello:

—Mejor dime cómo estás. No me has escrito, estoy algo enfadada.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Pero era completamente cierto, no había hablado con él desde San Mungo y los días sin estar comunicados le parecieron eternos.

—Estoy bien. Siento no haberte escrito antes, ahora que he vuelto a la normalidad, Kingsley no me deja en paz ni un instante —suspiró —. Quiere que me encargue de ayudar a los nuevos aurores, chicos primerizos que apenas saben lo que hacen...

Otra vez Kingsley y su obsesión con el trabajo. Si lo veía lo iba a matar.

—Debería darte más tiempo de descanso —dijo enojada.

—Lo mismo digo para ti.

—Yo no me convertí en gato por un mes, Harry —frunció el ceño Hermione, haciéndolo reír.

—Pero has pasado por un shock emocional... ¿o me equivoco? Unas vacaciones te vendrían muy bien.

—Oh ya basta, Potter —dijo comenzando a ordenar los papeles que había dejado en su escritorio, mientras una sonrisa boba permanecía en su rostro. No entendía que le estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo está Crookshanks? ¿Se ha acostumbrado otra vez a tu casa?

Hermione asintió.

—Está feliz, usando el sofá todo el tiempo, comiendo y pidiendo caricias todo el rato. Sano y alegre como siempre —respondió ella.

—Me ha robado el sofá, eso no me alegra para nada —bromeó Harry —. Aunque sabes... ya he comenzado a extrañar a ese gato revoltoso.

¿Solo a Crookshanks extrañaba? Hermione se mordió los labios para no soltar tan estúpida pregunta. No quería burlarse de sus sentimientos, herirlo. Harry ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas.

—Él también te extraña —soltó y era totalmente cierto. A veces Crookshanks se ponía a maullar sin razón, ese lazo que había formado con Harry parecía ser indestructible.

Un silencio dominó la habitación, mientras Hermione no podía dejar de pensar...

" _Puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras. Podríamos hacer té y comer las galletas de chocolate de la alacena, esas que tanto te gustan_ " Quería soltar, pero su boca parecía estar sellada.

—Creo que es mejor que vuelva al trabajo —carraspeó Harry caminando hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —salió de su boca, sin siquiera proponérselo. Su mejor amigo volteó y la miró sorprendido —. Yo... si tú... si tú quieres... podríamos... —balbuceó muy roja y sin poder formar una frase coherente —. Yo...

La puerta se abrió de repente y Kingsley se asomó.

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Rápido! —exclamó tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación, sin siquiera dejar a Harry despedirse.

Hermione se quedó allí, inmóvil, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Todavía el encuentro que había tenido con Harry en el despacho rondaba en su cabeza. Una poción para calmar su corazón, a Hermione le hubiera gustado que existiera una. Se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose asustada por esos pensamientos. Crookshanks no se acercó, prefirió quedarse en el sofá y Hermione se sintió más sola que nunca. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras esa vieja película de vaqueros se reproducía en el televisor, esa misma que había visto con Harry cuando estaba dentro de Crookshanks. Se abrazó a la almohada.

No importaba cuantas veces repitiera ese " _no"_ en su cabeza, o cuantas veces intentara bloquear esos sentimientos en su corazón... A Hermione no le gustaba mentir, o mentirse a sí misma.

Por eso aunque era doloroso y le provocaba miedo, comenzaba a reconocerlo:

Extrañaba a Harry y más que nunca.

 **...Continuará...**

^..^


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

^..^

Había pasado un mes de su salida en San Mungo y Harry todavía seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor, ese que le traía tanta agonía que apenas podía respirar. Era en las noches cuando más la extrañaba, cuando más deseaba ser Crookshanks otra vez, para dormir junto a ella, para recibir alguna caricia entre sus orejas o escucharla tararear una canción.

De día, cubría el dolor con trabajo, con los novatos aurores que lograban distraerlo bastante y con Kingsley que lo perseguía hora tras hora, intentando ponerlo al día con cada reunión o papeleo. Cuando llegaba a casa solo tenía dos horas libres antes de dormir, y a pesar de eso, la situación de estar solo en ese departamento lo iba matando lentamente. Un par de días antes, cuando había ido al despacho de Hermione, había sido tanta su desesperación que estuvo a punto de decirle todo, pero terminó callándolo, intentando guardar su dolor solo para él. Hermione parecía estar algo alterada por la situación que ambos habían vivido y sumar un problema más y por su culpa, no... Harry no se atrevía. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Se sentó frente al televisor y puso el mismo canal viejo que solía ver con Hermione. Todas las noches ponían esas viejas películas de vaqueros, y él las miraba para pasar el tiempo, comiendo algún sándwich.

"— _¡Te mataré, Bill! ¡Ya no puedes escapar!"_

 _Bang, Bang, Bang._

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

A la mañana siguiente Harry hizo la misma rutina de todos los días: se despertó a las seis, se bañó, se vistió, se sentó en la mesa y bebió su café en silencio. Pero algo diferente ocurrió aquel día, porque la lechuza de Hermione entró por su ventana y dejó una carta sobre la mesa. Decir que el corazón se le detuvo fue poco. Dejó la taza de café tan de prisa que casi se quema y abrió la carta. Solo eran unas pocas líneas, pero las suficientes para que Harry no las pudiera dejar de pensarlas en todo el día:

" _Buen día, Harry. Si estás libre en la noche, ven a casa a cenar._

 _Hermione."_

—¿Harry, me estás escuchando? —le preguntó Kingsley algo enfadado. Harry despertó a la realidad y se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando despejarse. Sus ojos volvieron al Ministro que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. No lo culpaba, había tenido todo el día la cabeza en otra parte.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—Hoy a la tarde es el último examen para los nuevos aurores. El profesor te necesita allí para tener tu opinión.

—De acuerdo. Iré.

Harry sabía que con esas palabras dándole vueltas en la cabeza no sería de gran ayuda para nadie. Aun así, esa tarde se presentó en la Academia de Aurores. Tuvo que presenciar los exámenes prácticos y luego ayudar al profesor a debatir en los exámenes escritos.

" _Si estás libre ven a casa a cenar"_

—¡Soy un gran fan de usted, señor Potter! —exclamó después de los exámenes uno de los alumnos que no dudó en acercarse y estrechar su mano.

—Oh, gracias.

—Me encantaría poder trabajar para usted en el Ministerio, ojalá Kingsley pueda darnos trabajo a todos —dijo con una gran sonrisa optimista. Harry nunca había tenido que preocuparse por encontrar trabajo, Kingsley se había lanzado a él incluso antes del resultado de sus exámenes. Se sintió algo mal por ello.

—Sí, eso espero.

" _Si estás libre..."_ Harry se llevó una mano al cabello, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba como loco. Cada vez faltaba menos...

—¿Cómo crees que lo han hecho, Harry? —le preguntó el profesor mientras terminaban de cerrar las notas.

—Muchos estaban nerviosos. Pero dentro de todo les ha ido bien.

—Son buenos chicos. No te preocupes, lograrán ayudarte en el Ministerio. Me he asegurado de ello durante su aprendizaje.

—Gracias, profesor. Estoy seguro de que así será —dijo Harry mirando hacia la ventana, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y todavía les faltaban varias notas que cerrar. Comenzó a apresurarse.

" _Ven a casa..."_

¿Podría volver a pisar esa casa sin perder el control? Harry tragó saliva.

—Iremos a cenar a un restaurante de por aquí cerca. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —le preguntó el profesor.

—Lo siento. Pero tengo un compromiso.

—¿Acaso una cita? —sonrió el maestro mientras mojaba la pluma en la tinta.

—Ojalá fuera una —suspiró haciéndolo reír.

—Creí que ser Harry Potter traía buena suerte con las mujeres —bromeó.

—Con ella no. Ella es... diferente. Especial.

Se le hacía tarde. Le pidió al profesor disculpas por tener que marcharse y con un nudo de nervios en el estómago, salió apresurado de la Academia. No tuvo oportunidad de ir a casa y deshacerse de sus ropas de auror, tuvo que presentarse en la puerta de Hermione así.

 _No tienes que hacerte ilusiones, Harry... a Hermione no le interesas de esa forma._ Pensó, intentando tranquilizarse y terminó tocando la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, su mejor amiga le abrió. Llevaba una camisa rosa, una falda de esas que le robaba el pensamiento y el cabello suelto. Tan hermosa que le dolió.

—Siento el retraso —dijo Harry con la voz agitada, sin saber si era por el apuro o por los nervios.

—Solo fueron unos minutos —sonrió ella —. ¿Kingsley no te soltaba del trabajo?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

—Estás en lo cierto. Me ha dado mucho trabajo con los nuevos aurores —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello. Necesitaba calmarse antes de que fuera demasiado notorio —. ¿Qué es ese aroma tan exquisito?

—He cocinado lasaña. Sé que te gusta —respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Harry entró a la casa y de inmediato Crookshanks lo vino a saludar ronroneando. El azabache se inclinó y le acarició la cabecita.

—Hola, Crookshanks. Me alegro de verte otra vez —lo saludó mientras el gato se movía muy feliz para que Harry continuara acariciándolo. A un lado, Hermione los observó en silencio. Harry quería preguntarle a que venía esa invitación, pero tenía miedo de estropearlo todo. Así que decidió dejar las preguntas.

—La mesa ya está servida, si quieres sentarte —le dijo ella, carente de esa sonrisa que antes llevaba. Le preocupó esa repentina reacción, ¿tendría malas noticias? Se sentó en la mesa como ella sugirió y dejó que Hermione le sirviera de esa deliciosa lasaña. Su mejor amiga se sentó frente a él y se sirvió mientras él la observaba.

La había extrañado tanto que se tuvo que aferrar a la mesa para no lanzársele encima y abrazarla. No tenía idea de cómo iba a controlar sus sentimientos durante la cena, había creído que con los días esa sensación iría desapareciendo, pero parecía que no.

Hermione levantó la mirada y al ver que la miraba fijamente, se ruborizó. Harry bajó la mirada al plato al instante, maldiciendo por dentro. Ante el incómodo silencio, decidió probar el primer trozo de lasaña.

—Está delicioso —carraspeó y era cierto, Hermione había mejorado en la cocina, algo que él nunca había logrado —. Tal vez... un día podrías enseñarme.

Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Te enseñaré.

Ambos continuaron comiendo y Harry presenció la cena más silenciosa de su vida. Hasta los Dursley conversaban en la hora de la cena, ¿entonces cómo él y Hermione podían haber llegado a ese punto? Con ella siempre tenía algo de qué hablar, algo de que reír y allí estaban, sentados frente al otro como si fueran unos completos desconocidos. Eso le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tan grande que apenas pudo continuar comiendo. Crookshanks se recostó encima de sus pies, apaciguando increíblemente esa tristeza.

—¿Has movido el televisor de lugar? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar y ella asintió.

—Ahora está en mi habitación —respondió, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta —. He tomado la costumbre de ver películas antes de dormir.

Harry sonrió ante esa coincidencia.

—Yo también. De hecho, suelo mirar ese canal viejo que ambos mirábamos. Ese de vaqueros —le confesó. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Lo mismo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Allí estaba otra vez, esa energía que tanto le gustaba entre los dos.

 _Mucho mejor._

—¿Quieres ir a ver que dan ahora? Tal vez tengamos suerte —dijo ella usando su varita para limpiar la mesa y retirar los platos. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento, pensar en estar otra vez en su habitación... Su corazón se agitó como loco.

 _Quiere ver solo una película, solo es eso, idiota._

—Me encantaría.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y Harry la imitó.

—De acuerdo, ve a prender la tele. Yo haré unas palomitas y buscaré unos refrescos —le dijo rápidamente. Harry asintió sintiéndose muy torpe y se dirigió al dormitorio. Apenas entró, ese aroma dominó su nariz, parecía que no importaba si era gato o humano, ese delicioso perfume siempre estaba en el aire. El aroma de Hermione...

Miró la cama con anhelo, recordando todos los momentos con ella. Se sentó en el colchón, tomó el control remoto y prendió la tele. Buscó ese canal viejo que estaba casi al final y vio que estaban emitiendo la misma película que la noche anterior. El viejo Bill apareció en pantalla.

Pocos minutos después, Hermione entró en el cuarto con palomitas y refrescos suspendidos en el aire gracias a la magia.

—¿Has encontrado el canal? —le preguntó ella, parada junto a él. Harry le sonrió y señaló el televisor.

—Sí. ¿Cómo te han salido las palomitas?

—Pruébalas —dijo ofreciéndole el gran cuenco de palomitas. Harry tomó una y el azúcar dominó su boca.

—Delicioso.

Hermione se sentó junto a él en la cama y las horas transcurrieron mientras la historia de Bill se desarrollaba. La película de tres largas horas los obligó a acomodarse en las almohadas, recostados en la cama. Se pasaron el cuenco de las palomitas hasta que se acabó. Durante ese tiempo, Harry hizo de todo para concentrarse en la película, pero a veces se encontraba perdido mirando a Hermione. Gracias a la oscuridad del cuarto, ella no se percató de ello. Sus ojos verdes viajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, esos que había probado solo una vez... Y luego bajaban por su torso, por sus piernas hasta terminar en esos descalzos y pequeños pies.

—" _Te mataré, Bill"_ —repitió las líneas Hermione, haciéndolo reír.

—" _Ya no puedes escapar"_ —dijo Harry a la par que ella. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Creí que no habías visto esta película.

—La pasan cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Cada vez que llego de trabajar ceno prácticamente con Bill —le confesó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Oh. De todas formas no creo que me puedas ganar con el diálogo —le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veremos eso, Mione.

Se pasaron el resto de la película repitiendo las líneas y por un momento Harry se olvidó del dolor. Hasta que la película terminó, la pantalla se quedó en negro y el canal dejó de transmitir.

Se quedaron en la oscuridad del dormitorio, y la mano de Harry sin querer rozó la de Hermione. Cuando se percató de ello, alejó la mano al instante.

— _Lumos_ —susurró Harry y su varita iluminó un poco hacia su alrededor. Hermione lo estaba mirando, recostada a su lado, con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban —. Deben ser como las dos de la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí —susurró ella con esa voz suave que lo dejaba embelesado —. O más tarde tal vez...

Tenía que marcharse. Dejar de mirarla de esa forma e irse. Le costó pensar en la idea de levantarse de la cama y volver a su departamento frío y solitario. Con Hermione a su lado sentía tanto calor... tanta paz. Era como estar en casa.

—Lo siento, entonces. Mañana tienes que madrugar, ya debería irme —dijo con un gran esfuerzo, pero sin levantarse. Era como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran en pleito. Hubo un gran silencio, donde solo se escucharon sus respiraciones y las pisadas de Crookshanks que abandonaba la habitación.

—No te vayas... —murmuró Hermione con la voz temblorosa. Esas palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. Parecía una mentira, una ilusión creada por su desesperación, pero luego Hermione se colocó encima de él y supo que era real. Se puso tan cerca de él, que sus narices se rozaron. Harry sintió como ese suspiro de dolor que había contenido, se le escapaba de la boca en un extraño sonido. Aquello no podía estar pasando... Hermione, su mejor amiga, sobre él, en la cama...

—No sabía cómo decírtelo... —dijo ella en voz bajita —. Ese día que visitaste mi despacho comencé a sospecharlo y luego... Luego lo confirmé. Me gusta estar contigo, Harry. Y estos días sin ti han sido un infierno... Siento que voy a morir si no estoy contigo.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, procesando una y otra vez aquella inesperada confesión mientras ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

—Solo... Solo déjame... —Hermione no terminó la frase, y cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos. Lo besó, como él había hecho la primera vez, lentamente, sin prisas. Esta vez era él quien lo recibía, y eso hizo agitar su corazón, el cual parecía que se le iba a salir en cualquier instante.

Entonces Harry supo que era real. Llevó una mano a su mejilla y le devolvió el beso de la misma forma. La escuchó gemir entre sus labios mientras exploraban la boca del otro. Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que se detuvieron por aire.

—Mis días sin ti también fueron un infierno —sintió la necesidad de confesarlo también y Hermione volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión y fuego. Era un lado de Hermione que Harry nunca había visto antes, un lado que lo dejó extasiado.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a rodar en la cama, hasta que quedó encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Fue directo a su boca, sus lenguas jugaron por un largo tiempo como si ninguno de los dos pudiera tener suficiente. Harry se sentía embriagado con esos besos, con la boca de Hermione, con ese sabor que nunca creyó volver a probar. Sintió las manos de ella aferrándose a su cabello como si no quisiera que se detuviera. Harry pasó una mano por debajo de su camisa y acarició sus caderas, su ombligo, hasta sentirla estremecer. Recorrer con los dedos su piel, tan suave y tibia fue como estar en el mismísimo cielo. No podía dejar de tocarla, de detenerse entre besos y mirarla a los ojos. Era como si Harry tuviera que cerciorarse una y otra vez que Hermione no iba a desaparecer.

Entre besos y gemidos, las manos de Hermione fueron a los botones de su ropa de auror, desabrochando uno por uno hasta dejarle el torso desnudo. Lo obligó a desprenderse completamente de la camisa con fiereza, haciéndolo gruñir. Las manos de la castaña bajaron por su espalda hasta clavar sus uñas en su piel. Harry estaba completamente perdido en ella, sintiendo cada vez más las ganas de tocarla, de besarla hasta el más recóndito lugar. Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas. Se pegaron, se abrazaron completamente, y Hermione notó lo duro que estaba. La escuchó gemir ante aquello mientras él se dedicaba a morder y succionar su cuello, una y otra vez.

—Oh, Harry... —sollozó su nombre, aferrándose completamente a él. El mago volvió a sus labios de a poco. Se miraron en esa casi absoluta oscuridad, con la respiración acelerada y sintiendo ese calor tortuoso. Harry acercó sus manos a la camisa de Hermione y desprendió cada botón, dejando ese sostén blanco a la vista.

La observó por un tiempo, disfrutando de aquella vista mientras ella se mordía los labios tímidamente. Sintiendo su corazón martillando como loco, Harry llevó sus manos por su espalda y le desabrochó el sostén. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, pequeños y perfectamente redondos. Sin apartar la vista ni un momento, Harry llevó sus dedos a ellos, acariciándolos con sus pulgares, suavemente. Acercó su boca a la suya y la besó, sin dejar de tocarla, sintiendo sus pezones cada vez más duros. La vio gemir con ojos vidriosos, arqueando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—No te detengas... —le suplicó Hermione en un susurro mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. Harry tragó saliva cuando sintió sus dedos rozando su bóxer. Justo en esa parte que delataba lo mucho que se excitaba por ella, por verla, por tenerla así, semidesnuda y hermosa a la luz de su varita.

Harry se inclinó hasta que su boca atrapó uno de sus pezones. Usó su lengua de mil formas, escuchando deleitado los sonidos de placer que ella profería, esos susurros que le pedían más y más. Nunca en su vida Harry se había sentido así, esa sensación arrolladora de querer unirse a una mujer, de querer hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles... Comenzaba a perder por completo la razón y se dejó llevar por sus instintos más primitivos. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus piernas, lentamente hasta llegar a sus braguitas. Tiró hacia abajo y Hermione lo ayudó con un movimiento de caderas. Llevó su falda hacia arriba, acariciándola en el acto. Rozó su feminidad, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Suave, mojada...

Hermione le bajó el bóxer por la mitad, dejando su miembro a la vista y lo atrajo hacia ella rápidamente, haciendo que Harry perdiera el poco control que le quedaba. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y entró en ella. Hermione gritó, rodeándolo con sus brazos, encontrando su boca. Nunca dejó de acariciarla, de besarla, Harry probó cada parte de Hermione y supo que desde aquel día nunca más iba a poder alejarse de ella.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Al abrir los ojos, Harry se encontró con una desnuda y dormida Hermione abrazada a él entre las sabanas. Iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, su mejor amiga se veía hermosa, casi irreal a sus ojos. Harry besó su cabello y la abrazó mientras ella susurraba entre sueños.

Con solo un vistazo al reloj de arena, supo que ya era muy tarde. ¿Hermione se enfadaría por faltar al trabajo? A él obviamente no le importaba. No podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y en ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos.

Harry la observó por un largo momento y Hermione también, en un completo silencio. De repente, su mejor amiga se ruborizó hasta quedar del color de un tomate. El Elegido no pudo evitar reír y al instante Hermione se cubrió completamente con la sabana. La escuchó soltar un gritito, algo que lo hizo reír aún más.

—¡Buenos días, Hermione! —exclamó él demasiado feliz y la abrazó, a pesar de que ella se negaba a salir de su escondite. Habían hecho el amor en casi plena oscuridad, y en aquel momento con la intensa luz mañanera, mirarse a la cara era algo un poco embarazoso.

—Bu-Buenos días... —tartamudeó Hermione bajito, bajo las sabanas. Aquello era demasiado dulce para el corazón de Harry, que no pudo soportarlo mucho y se coló bajo las sabanas también.

Se encontró con su rostro otra vez. A pesar de que se moría por contemplarla varios minutos más, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y esperar. El colchón se movió suavemente y segundos después, Harry sintió como los labios de Hermione se presionaban sobre los suyos.

Tontamente, había temido que Hermione se echara atrás pero gracias a Merlín no había sucedido. El alivio lo inundó. Abrió la boca y le devolvió el beso, recorriendo con sus manos su desnudez.

—Me alegra volver a ser humano —le confesó entre besos y la escuchó reír.

En aquellas semanas, había creído que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en el cuerpo de Crookshanks para seguir estando a su lado, pero en aquel momento allí estaba, abrazándola en la cama, luego de haber tenido una noche maravillosa. Harry había podido tocarla con sus dedos, besarla con sus labios, sentir su piel contra la suya. Algo hermoso y puramente humano.

—A mí también me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser Harry —murmuró y Harry recibió otro beso.

—Entonces... —comenzó él, abriendo los ojos —. ¿Estás bien con esto? ¿No te sientes incomoda?

Hermione lo observó, mordiéndose los labios.

—Me gusta esto. Solo que... aún me parece increíble que estemos los dos... así. Después de tantos años siendo solo amigos —le confesó mientras sus mejillas volvían a colorearse. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Hermione le diera la espalda avergonzada. El Elegido rio, demasiado feliz y la abrazó desde atrás. Amaba el aroma del cabello de Hermione, amaba poderla abrazar así, amaba provocar ese rubor en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro: no había sido un sueño después de todo.

—¿Podemos quedarnos todo el día así? —le susurró ella, sorprendiéndolo. Harry acarició su cabello tan dulcemente que Hermione terminó cerrando los ojos.

—¿Hermione me está pidiendo que falte al trabajo?

—Sí —sonrió —. Podemos pedir pizza, ver una película, comprar helado... —se entusiasmó ella, mientras Harry la miraba embobado, como si fuera un espejismo —. Sería estupendo intentar recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos... ¿Qué dices?

El Elegido todavía no podía creer que realmente aquello estuviera sucediendo. Estaba en la cama con ella, teniendo una de esas situaciones cursis de pareja con Hermione. Le encantaba.

—De acuerdo, faltaremos los dos. El Ministerio se puede arreglar sin nosotros por un día —dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose un gran beso de la castaña.

 **...Continuará...**

^..^


End file.
